The Hearts Lies
by RogueCupcake
Summary: Dawn, Misty, Leaf, May, Marina, Lyra, White and Yellow have extraordinary powers but they have yet to know just how strong they are, they get accepted into Lilycove Elemental High as 8 of the 16 elite students, Paul, Ash, Gary, Drew, Jimmy, Silver, N and Red are the other 8, will they all get along or will it all end in disaster? Many Shippings, COMPLETE! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my new story! Ahhh so exciting but anyway I have MANY ideas for this story though I wont be able to update every week as I have school and I'm busy moving but this is my original story and it includes many shippings! Hopefully if this story goes well I will have a sequel to write! If people don't like the story then it will have a sad ending :( you'll understand what I mean soon enough but anyway I know what your thinking, "pokemon characters with powers in a high school setting? So not original!" but as I said this story has a certain twist that will come in later chapters! Still debating whether I should go through with the ideas of killing off some main characters but oh well, we shall see right?**

**Dawn: I don't want to die!**

**Misty: None of us do, Dawn…**

**Paul: I do, I don't want any part of this story…**

**Dawn: Oh shut it Paul!**

**Leaf: Oh no, another one of their lovers quarrels!**

**Dawn and Paul: We are not LOVERS!**

**Lyra: If you say so…**

**Me: Someone do the disclaimer please…**

**Ash: RogueCupcake does not own pokemon in any way! **

**Me: Thanks Ash, by the way I rated this story T for some strong language and violence! In this chapter is the character bio's. Also some characters may be slightly OOC but anyway-**

**May: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: Hey! That was MY line!**

**May: Oops…**

**Me: Whatever… so pl-**

**May: PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Me: OH COME ****_ON_**

* * *

**Full Summary: ****_In the pokemon world everyone is born with an elemental power inside them, as they grow older they learn to unleash and expand that power, though some peoples power can only become so strong, this is called a power level, level 1 is the weakest and level 10 is the strongest, normal peoples levels are between 1 and 4. Lilycove Elemental High is an elite school for exceptional people with a power level between 5 and 10, Paul, Gary, Ash, Drew, Red, Jimmy, Silver and N always thought they were the top of the school until 7 new girls come, can they get along or will it all end in disaster?_**

* * *

**GIRL MAIN CHARACTERS**

**Name: **Dawn Berlitz

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Midnight Blue

**Eye Colour: **Sapphire Blue

**Favourite Colour: **Navy

**Eventual Love Interest: **Paul

**Pokemon: **Dusk, her Glaceon.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Ice Beam, Giga Impact, Ice Shard and Heal Bell

**Element: **Ice

**Power Level: **10

**Personality: **Fierce, Uncaring, Kind, Caring, Happy, Emotional, Indifferent, Silly, Stubborn, Clever

**Name: **Misty Waterflower

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Orange

**Eye Colour: **Forest Green

**Favourite Colour: **Yellow

**Eventual Love Interest: **Ash

**Pokemon: **Splash, her Vaporeon.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Hydro Pump, Water Gun, Bubble Beam and Aqua Jet

**Element: **Water

**Power Level: **9

**Personality: **Fierce, Kind, Temperamental, Caring, Happy, Tomboyish, Cunning, Stubborn, Silly, Clever

**Name: **Leaf Green

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Chestnut Brown

**Eye Colour: **Vibrant Green

**Favourite Colour: **Green

**Eventual Love Interest: **Gary

**Pokemon: **Macie, her Leafeon.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Razor Leaf, Light Screen, Solar Beam and Magical Leaf

**Element: **Nature

**Power Level: **9

**Personality: **Gentle, Kind, Fierce, Caring, Happy, Clever, Silly, Stubborn

**Name: **May Maple

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Eye Colour: **Sapphire Blue

**Favourite Colour: **Red

**Eventual Love Interest: **Drew

**Pokemon: **Bailey, her Flareon.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Flamethrower, Fireblast, Firespin and Sunny Day

**Element: **Fire

**Power Level: **9

**Personality: **Fierce, Kind, Temperamental, Caring, Happy, Silly, Stubborn, Clever

**Name: **Yellow Berlitz

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Yellow

**Eye Colour: **Chestnut Brown

**Favourite Colour: **Orange

**Eventual Love Interest: **Red

**Pokemon: **Jess, her Chansey.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Soft Boiled, Pound, Double Slap and Sing

**Element: **Healing

**Power Level: **9

**Personality: **Fierce, Kind, Caring, Happy, Silly, Shy, Clever

**Name: **Lyra Gold

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Favourite Colour: **Purple

**Eventual Love Interest: **Silver

**Pokemon: **Orbit, her Gible.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Draco Meteor and Dragon Pulse

**Element: **Dragon

**Power Level: **9

**Personality: **Fierce, Kind, Temperamental, Caring, Happy, Tomboyish, Silly, Stubborn, Clever

**Name: **Marina Smith

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Light Blue

**Eye Colour: **Forest Green

**Favourite Colour: **Pink

**Eventual Love Interest: **Jimmy

**Pokemon: **Pandora, her Swablu.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Drill Peck, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter and Brave Bird

**Element: **Air

**Power Level: **9

**Personality: **Fierce, Kind, Caring, Happy, Silly, Stubborn, Clever

**Name: **White Berlitz

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Chocolate Brown

**Eye Colour: **Sky Blue

**Favourite Colour: **White

**Eventual Love Interest: **N

**Pokemon: **Angel, her Espeon.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Psybeam, Zen Headbutt, Hypnosis and Psychic

**Element: **Psychic

**Power Level: **9

**Personality: **Fierce, Kind, Caring, Happy, Tomboyish, Silly, Stubborn, Clever

* * *

**SECONDARY GIRL CHARACTERS**

**Name: **Ursula Hart

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Peach

**Eye Colour: **Red

**Favourite Colour: **Pink

**Love Interest: **Paul

**Pokemon:** Smoochum.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Sweet Kiss, Attract, Psychic and Hypnosis

**Element: **Psychic

**Power Level: **8

**Personality: **Fierce, Bitchy, Temperamental, Snobby, Flirty

**Name: **Melody Grant

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Auburn

**Eye Colour: **Sapphire Blue

**Favourite Colour: **White

**Love Interest: **Ash

**Pokemon:** Jigglypuff.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Sweet Kiss, Attract, Sing and Pound.

**Element: **Voice

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Fierce, Bitchy, Temperamental, Snobby, Flirty

**Name: **Lola Adams

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Dirty Blonde

**Eye Colour: **Sea Green

**Favourite Colour: **Yellow

**Love Interest: **Gary

**Pokemon:** Emolga.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Sweet Kiss, Attract, Spark and Discharge

**Element: **Electricity

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Fierce, Bitchy, Temperamental, Snobby, Flirty

**Name: **Brianna Rozen

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Auburn

**Eye Colour: **Dark Green

**Favourite Colour: **Purple

**Love Interest: **Drew

**Pokemon:** Budew.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Sweet Kiss, Attract, Petal Dance and Solar Beam

**Element: **Dragon

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Fierce, Bitchy, Temperamental, Snobby, Flirty

**Name: **Melissa Rozen

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Bleach Blonde

**Eye Colour: **Yellow

**Favourite Colour: **Dark Green

**Love Interest: **Red

**Pokemon:** Rattatta.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Sweet Kiss, Attract, Scratch and Swift

**Element: **Nature

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Fierce, Bitchy, Temperamental, Snobby, Flirty

**Name: **Beth Reddy

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Eye Colour: **Pink

**Favourite Colour: **Grey

**Love Interest: **Silver

**Pokemon:** Skitty.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Sweet Kiss, Attract, Double Slap and Secret Power

**Element: **Weather

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Fierce, Bitchy, Temperamental, Snobby, Flirty

**Name: **Demi Porte

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Eye Colour: **Black

**Favourite Colour: **Black

**Love Interest: **Jimmy

**Pokemon:** Misdreavus.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Sweet Kiss, Attract, Shadow Ball and Confuse Ray

**Element: **Darkness

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Fierce, Bitchy, Temperamental, Snobby, Flirty

**Name: **Skye Johnson

**Age: **16

**Hair Colour: **Darkish Green

**Eye Colour: **Sky Blue

**Favourite Colour: **Gold

**Love Interest: **N

**Pokemon: **Oddish.

**Pokemon's Moves: **Sweet Kiss, Attract, Petal Dance and Sleep Powder

**Element: **Solar

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Fierce, Bitchy, Kind, Snobby, Flirty

* * *

**BOY MAIN CHARACTERS**

**Name: **Paul Ikari

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Purple

**Eye Colour: **Onix

**Favourite Colour: **Black

**Eventual Love Interest: **Dawn

**Pokemon: **Gengar

**Pokemon's Moves: **Mean Look, Shadow Claw, Night Shade and Nightmare

**Element: **Darkness

**Power Level: **9

**Personality: **Fierce, Cold, Uncaring, Indifferent, Clever, Stubborn, Arrogant

**Name: **Ash Ketchum

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Eye Colour: **Chocolate Brown

**Favourite Colour: **Light Blue

**Eventual Love Interest: **Misty

**Pokemon: **Raichu

**Pokemon's Moves: **Volt Tackle, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt and Thunder Punch

**Element: **Electricity

**Power Level: **8

**Personality: **Kind, Happy, Dense, Clueless, Silly

**Name: **Gary Oak

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Chocolate Brown

**Eye Colour: **Black

**Favourite Colour: **Grey

**Eventual Love Interest: **Leaf

**Pokemon: **Staraptor

**Pokemon's Moves: **Brave Bird, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Pluck

**Element: **Weather

**Power Level: **8

**Personality: **Flirty, Arrogant, Clever

**Name: **Drew Hayden

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Chartreuse

**Eye Colour: **Vibrant Green

**Favourite Colour: **Green

**Eventual Love Interest: **May

**Pokemon: **Roserade

**Pokemon's Moves: **Solar Beam, Giga Drain, Energy Ball and Leaf Storm

**Element: **Earth/Ground

**Power Level: **8

**Personality: **Flirty, Arrogant, Clever

**Name: **Red Ketchum

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Eye Colour: **Red

**Favourite Colour: **Navy

**Eventual Love Interest: **Yellow

**Pokemon: **Charizard

**Pokemon's Moves: **Flame Thrower, Seismic Toss, Counter and Submission

**Element: **Fighting

**Power Level: **8

**Personality: **Kind, Flirty, Arrogant, Clever

**Name: **Silver Ikari

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Crimson

**Eye Colour: **Silver

**Favourite Colour: **Red

**Eventual Love Interest: **Lyra

**Pokemon: **Skarmory

**Pokemon's Moves: **Steel Wing, Iron Head, Metal Sound and Flash Cannon

**Element: **Metal

**Power Level: **8

**Personality: **Clever, Cold, Fierce, Uncaring, Indifferent, Stubborn, Arrogant

**Name: **Jimmy Tucker

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Eye Colour: **Purple

**Favourite Colour: **Orange

**Eventual Love Interest: **Marina

**Pokemon: **Jolteon

**Pokemon's Moves: **Thunder Shock, Thunder Fang, Charge Beam and Thunder

**Element: **Speed

**Power Level: **8

**Personality: **Clever, Flirty, Arrogant, Charming

**Name: **N Harmonia

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Tea Green

**Eye Colour: **Pale Green

**Favourite Colour: **Yellow

**Eventual Love Interest: **White

**Pokemon: **Tropius

**Pokemon's Moves: **Magical Leaf, Solar Beam, Grass Knot and Razor Leaf

**Element: **Solar

**Power Level: **8

**Personality: **Kind, Gentle, Arrogant, Slightly Flirty, Clever, Stubborn, Charming

* * *

**BOY SECONDARY CHARACTERS**

**Name: **Barry Jun

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Blonde

**Eye Colour: **Orange

**Favourite Colour: **Orange

**Love Interest: **Dawn

**Pokemon: **Elekid

**Pokemon's Moves: **Shock Wave, Thunder, Thunder Punch and Discharge

**Element: **Electricity

**Power Level: **8

**Personality: **Flirty, Clever, Stubborn, Persistent

**Name: **Rudy Trovitan

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Crimson

**Eye Colour: **Black

**Favourite Colour: **Light Blue

**Love Interest: **Misty

**Pokemon: **Golduck

**Pokemon's Moves: **Water Gun, Hydro Pump, Water Pulse and Aqua Jet

**Element: **Water

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Flirty, Clever, Stubborn, Charming

**Name: **Ben Trovitan

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Dark Brown

**Eye Colour: **Blue

**Favourite Colour: **Red

**Love Interest: **Leaf

**Pokemon: **Arcanine

**Pokemon's Moves: **Flame Thrower, Fire Blast, Fire Fang and Overheat

**Element: **Fire

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Flirty, Clever, Stubborn, Charming

**Name: **Brendan Ruby

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Eye Colour: **Grey

**Favourite Colour: **Silver

**Love Interest: **May

**Pokemon: **Shieldon

**Pokemon's Moves: **Iron Defence, Iron Head, Metal Burst and Iron Tail

**Element: **Metal

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Flirty, Clever, Stubborn, Charming

**Name: **Sam Thomson

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Eye Colour: **Forest Green

**Favourite Colour: **Yellow

**Love Interest: **Yellow

**Pokemon: **Accelgor

**Pokemon's Moves: **Quick Attack, Swift, Body Slam and Feint

**Element: **Speed

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Flirty, Clever, Stubborn, Charming

**Name: **Khoury Blu

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Dark Green

**Eye Colour: **Dark Brown

**Favourite Colour: **Green

**Love Interest: **Lyra

**Pokemon: **Sceptile

**Pokemon's Moves: **Absorb, Fury Cutter, Leaf Blade and Bullet Seed

**Element: **Nature

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Clever, Stubborn, Charming, Arrogant

**Name: **Eddy Thomson

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Honey Brown

**Eye Colour: **Red

**Favourite Colour: **Purple

**Love Interest: **Marina

**Pokemon: **Drowzee

**Pokemon's Moves: **Psychic, Hypnosis, Confusion and Pound

**Element: **Psychic

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Flirty, Clever, Stubborn, Charming

**Name: **Black Touya

**Age: **17

**Hair Colour: **Brown

**Eye Colour: **Brown

**Favourite Colour: **White

**Love Interest: **White

**Pokemon: **Salamence

**Pokemon's Moves: **Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage and Twister

**Element: **Dragon

**Power Level: **7

**Personality: **Flirty, Clever, Stubborn, Charming

* * *

**And that is it so far! You like? I know some characters may be OOC but they need to be for the story, and I know some pokemon cant learn the moves I gave them for example I'm pretty sure Glaceon can't learn Heal Bell but oh well.**

**Dawn: EEEKKK I can't wait until the first chapter comes out! Its gonna be so cool!**

**Paul: At least I got a cool pokemon… But why do we only have one?**

**Me: In this version of the pokemon world as well as having powers you only can have one pokemon :)**

**Paul: Hn**

**Dawn: Oh cheer up Paul!**

**Paul: Hn**

**Gary: How come I'm not charming?**

**Leaf: Because your not your just annoying…**

**Silver: Hn**

**Lyra and Dawn: Oh god now we have two of them! **

**Dawn: wait… I just realised… Me, White and Yellow are sisters?!**

**Me: Yep**

**Dawn, Yellow and White:… OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG WE'RE SISTERS!**

**Misty: Lucky**

**Me: Sorry Misty your one of my favourite characters but it didn't feel right putting you as another sister I'm trying to be creative :(**

**Misty: Its OK :)**

**Anyway, until next time!**

**RogueCupcake xx **


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters and Introductions

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 of The Hearts Lies is here! This is when the girls get their letters from the school and where the story actually starts! **

**Dawn: Yay!**

**Misty: This should be fun!**

**Yellow: I'm glad I'm a healer, it sounds fun to be able to heal you guys :)**

**White: These psychic powers are pretty cool!**

**Marina: What can you do with Air powers?**

**Me: Oh wait, I forgot to mention the shippings, it will be, Ikari, poke, oldrival, contest, soulsilver, ferriswheel and questshipping with one-sided mockshipping, mistyxrudy, twinleafshipping, johtofestashipping, melodyxash, garyxoc, leafxoc, hoennshipping, admirationshipping, silverxoc, Nxoc, chessshipping, marinaxoc, jimmyxoc, redxoc and yellowxoc… ugh so many oc's!**

**Dawn: Oh joy, me and the human ice cube!**

**Misty: Ye well I got the bubble head!**

**Leaf: Oh great I got the player…**

**May: ME AND CABBAGE HEAD?! NO WAY! NUH UH! NEVER!**

**Me: Sorry May…**

**Lyra: Where are the guys?**

**Me: Oh they annoyed me so I locked them each in a tiny room full of their rabid fan girls :) *smiles happily***

**Everyone: *sweat drops***

**White: Remind me never to get on your bad side! **

**Me: Anyway, someone do the disclaimer!**

**Yellow: RogueCupcake does not own Pokemon in any way!**

**Me: Thanks Leaf! Now, on with the story, ENJOY!**

**Usernames on chat room**

_messaging_

"Speaking"

_Flashbacks_

The letters

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I awoke groggily to the light of the sun shining through my lace curtains and onto my face, cursing the fact I didn't decide to get blinds instead. I blinked and decided to listen to see if anyone else was awake, but all I heard was May and Lyra snoring as they usually do.

I lifted my head up wearily and glanced around the room, I was laying awkwardly across my favourite dark blue beanbag, White was propped against one of my dark blue walls covered in popcorn and DVD's, Misty was sprawled across my pearly white fluffy carpet surrounded by various tubs of ice cream of every flavour imaginable, Leaf and Yellow were sandwiched between May's bright red beanbag and Misty's yellow one, May herself was lying on my queen size bed along with Marina and Lyra. In other words, my room looked as if a junk food truck and a rainbow violently exploded in it.

All of us decided to have a sleepover because we were awaiting some very important mail. A while ago we sent in applications for Lilycove Elemental High, the most prestigious school there is for high-powered Elementals. We are sure we will get in as I am a level 10 Elemental and the others are all level 9, besides we know the basics powers such as invisibility, telepathy and phasing along with the powers of our elements, mine being ice, White's is psychic, Yellow's is healing, Misty's is water, Leaf's is nature, May's is fire, Marina's is air and Lyra's is dragon. We even know how to read minds, use telekinesis and to even fly which we shouldn't know how to do as we aren't air elementals, only Marina is. Anyway we all got our letters to be sent here so we could have a sleepover and find out the news together.

Speaking of letters, I should check if they are here yet as its already noon. I lazily got up and looked over my pyjamas, they consisted of a black tube top and light grey sweatpants, my hair was in a messy bun. I shrugged and continued on my way down the stairs.

Once I got down I walked over to the door and bent down to pick up the mail which fell out the mail box, I quickly leafed through it until I found the ones addressed to me, White, Yellow, Misty, Leaf, May, Lyra and Marina. I squealed, dropped the rest of the mail and darted back upstairs, nearly knocking the bedroom door off its hinges.

"Guys! Get the hell up, the letters are here!" I yelled.

Almost immediately they jumped up looking around wide eyed, as soon as they spotted me they bolted over and grabbed their letters, ready to rip them open.

"Oh my Arceus! What happens if we didn't get in?!" May hissed, afraid. She was wearing the same as me but with a red tube top instead of black, Misty, White, Yellow, Leaf, Lyra and Marina all wore the same as us too but with a yellow, white, orange, green, purple and pink tube top instead of red or black.

"Relax, we will get in, I'm sure we will" said Leaf, who was normally the calm one but even she sounded worried.

"On the count of three?" Misty suggested.

"Yes" we all said in unison.

"One..." started White.

"...Two..." continued Lyra.

"...Three!" finished Marina.

We all tore open the envelopes at the same time and scanned the letters.

Dear Miss Berlitz,

We are proud to inform you that you have been officially accepted into Lilycove Elemental High, for we think you are definitely strong enough as you are level 10.

When you arrive you will start classes the very next day as it is already a quarter way through term, we would also like to inform you that you will become and Elite as you will be the strongest student in the school, the only other elites in the school apart from you girls are 8 other boys meaning you, your sisters, Miss Green, Miss Waterflower, Miss Maple, Miss Gold and Miss Smith and the boys will be staying together in the biggest house on campus.

Also, when you come you will be given the choice of band, drama, modelling, football, rugby, tennis, baseball, design, wrestling, track, basketball or dancing as a few extra subjects, you will have to choose 3 of these as it is mandatory, please choose by the time you get here and sign in at my office, we shall give you three days to pack and get here, also as you filled in all your likes and dislikes on the application sheet your rooms shall be decorated so it suits your tastes and you feel welcome here.

Yours sincerely,

Principle Cynthia Shirona

Once I finished reading I stared at the paper then started squealing, I got in! And so did the others! Misty, Yellow, White, Lyra, Leaf, Marina and May started squealing too, but I guess we forgot we weren't the the only ones in the house and people were trying to sleep...

"What's all the noise for?!" shouted me, Yellow's and White's brother, Lucas.

He walked in flanked by our mom, Johanna, a middle aged blue haired woman with sapphire eyes, and our dad, Jonathan, a middle aged man with dark brown hair with streaks of bright blonde in it and hazel eyes. Lucas had very short dark blue hair and was in a black muscle shirt and boxers, mom and dad were in their white robes.

"Yes, is their something wrong sweetie?" said Johanna in a tired but kind voice.

"We got into Lilycove Elemental High!" I squealed, holding up my envelope and waving it around.

"You did?! Congratulations!" said Jonathan, practically glowing with pride.

"Wait a minute..." murmured Yellow, she took out her letter again and read it over, suddenly her face paled.

"What's wrong, Yell?" questioned Lyra, concerned.

"R-r-read the s-second to l-last s-sentence again..." stuttered a panic-stricken Yellow.

"... 'we shall give you three days to pack and get here'" White quoted.

A few moments passed in utter silence, all you could hear was the wind whistling through the trees outside, tumbleweed rolling by, until...

"Well, good luck with that!" snorted Lucas as he walked back to his room to go back to sleep.

"Oh my Arceus!" we all chorused, leaping up to get ready.

"I got to go home and pack!" shouted Marina whilst Lyra, Misty, Leaf and May nodded in agreement and bolted out the door with the stuff they brought to the sleepover with Marina close behind.

"Now girls, shall I help you pack? I know you will end up bringing far too much if I don't!" Johanna said, Yellow and White darted up the stairs before so she wouldn't help them, leaving me behind.

"Looks like I'm helping you, Dawn!" said Johanna.

"Damn.. do you have to?" I pleaded.

"Yes, now come on!"

She came to 'help' me, and after many arguments on what I should wear each day, I finally managed to get away with 14 t-shirts, 17 crop tops, 18 bustier tops, 16 tank tops, 13 long sleeve t-shirts, 11 vests, 11 cardigans, 18 leather jackets, 9 coats,19 pairs of skinny jeans, 15 denim shorts, 17 denim ripped shorts, 13 high-waisted shorts, 12 short overalls, 13 miniskirts, 7 knee length skirts, 2 ankle length skirts, my training outfit, 18 casual dresses, 9 formal dresses, 9 pairs of converse, 9 pairs of vans, jewellery, make up, hair accessories, 14 tankinis and 15 bikinis.

"That's still far too much, Dawn!" scolded Johanna.

I sighed and released Dusk, my Glaceon from its pokeball.

"Dusk, do you think I packed too much?" I asked as I pointed to my 4 huge navy and white stripy suitcases.

"Glac Glaceon!" it replied, shaking its head.

"See!" I said to my mom. "Even Dusk doesn't agree with you!"

"Fine fine, by the way I ordered for you, your sisters and your friends xbox's, ps4's, Wii U's , dirt bikes, motorcycles, flat screen TV's and beanbags to be shipped off to your new rooms so they will be there by the time you get there, me and their parents arranged it a while ago in case you got in, ok?" she informed me.

"Oooh thanks mom!" I said, hugging her.

With that she left to do... well, whatever parents do in the morning, leaving me to my own devices, I remember we all had cool stuff like the xbox's and stuff because our families are rich, we were rich because mom was a top coordinator and my dad makes pokeballs for a living, Misty is rich because she is a gym leader and she was technically a Sensational Sister, May is rich because of her dads gym and her moms clothing line, Leaf is rich because her dad is a well known researcher and her mom is the editor of a pokemon magazine, Lyra's dad is a gym leader in johto and her mom is a famous pokeblock chef and Marina's mom is a super model and her dad is a pokemon master, also we each have beanbags of our favourite colours and we normally bring them to sleepovers because they are so damn comfy.

Anyway I'm glad mom left because she forgot about my travel bag so I can now pack it myself! So, after about half hour of me and Dusk picking things to go in the bag, we ended up with my ipod, ipad, phone, laptop, make up, extra pair of clothes just incase anything happens, hair brush, comb, money, a pillow and a travel blanket. I was all set!

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

I'm packing my stuff for the school and so far I have packed, 12 t-shirts, 10 crop tops, 13 bustier tops, 13 tank tops, 9 long sleeve t-shirts, 4 vests, 11 cardigans, 16 leather jackets, 9 coats,17 skinny jeans, 10 denim shorts, 13 denim ripped shorts, 7 high-waisted shorts, 6 short overalls, 7 miniskirts, 6 knee length skirts, 5 ankle length skirts, my training outfit, 6 casual dresses, 6 pairs of converse, 5 pairs of vans, jewellery, make up, hair accessories, 6 bikinis and 9 tankinis.

I absolutely adored our training outfits, Dawn designed and made them herself, they consisted of a black leather catsuit with the zip done up to the top of our necks, just under our chin so we protect our throats from getting hit by anything, black leather elbow length gloves, black knee high platform wedge high heeled boots and a bandana around our arms just under our shoulders of our favourite colour.

Anyway, in my travel bag I have my ipod, ipad, make up, phone, laptop, hair brush, money, pillow and a travel blanket. I don't really pack as many things as I just don't see the point, I can go shopping if I need to can't I?

Just to check if I had everything I called out Jess, my Chansey, she is the most organised Pokemon ever, all of us have eeveelutions apart from me, Lyra and Marina as we prefer our Chansey, Gible and Swablu respectively.

"Chansey!" cried Jess.

"Oh, hey Jess, can you check over what I packed, I need to know if I have everything" I asked.

I watched as Jess flipped through everything I packed eyeing it carefully and then occasionally packing a few bits and bobs I had apparently forgotten in my excitement.

"Chans Chansey!"

"oooh, yay I'm packed! I can't wait, can you?! Imagine, us being the elite students in the best elemental school ever made?! Eeeeek!" I screamed.

"Chansey!"

* * *

**White's POV**

I used my telekinesis to pack my things, everything was floating everywhere, suddenly I was smacked in the head with a pair of flip flops, realising it wasn't me I snapped my head up, looking around the room, scanning every inch. Sitting in the corner I found my beloved Espeon surrounded by a purple aura.

"Hey Angel! Are you trying to help me pack?" I asked.

She simply nodded and carried on putting things in my suitcase with her psychic attack, then I realised something. What. The. Hell. How can she be faster than me?! Im the best and telekinesis! I used my power to speed up and she realised, speeding up as well, soon it became an all-out competition.

"Ok, ok, we need to actually pay attention to what we are actually packing..." I squeaked out through fits of laughter.

Finally, after about an hour, I was finally packed! I packed 13 t-shirts, 18 crop tops, 16 bustier tops, 17 tank tops, 13 long sleeve t-shirts, 7 vests, 11 cardigans, 17 leather jackets, 9 coats, 17 pairs of jeans, 13 denim shorts, 15 denim ripped shorts, 7 high-waisted shorts, 8 short overalls, 8 miniskirts, 6 knee length skirts, 4 ankle length skirts, my training outfit, 10 casual dresses, 5 formal dresses, 8 pairs of converse, 9 pairs of vans, jewellery, make up, hair stuff, 8 tankinis and 7 bikinis.

In my travel bag I had my ipod, ipad, laptop, make up, phone, hair brush, comb, purse, travel blanket and a pillow. I doubt we would need any of it though as we have a xbox one, a Wii U, a ps4 and a flat screen tv in our private jet as well as the ones we have for our rooms!

We each also have skateboards, bmx's, scooters and stuff like that, well actually, I ride a dirt bike, motorcycle and a skateboard, Dawn rides a bmx, a motorcycle, a dirt bike and a skateboard, Yellow rides a motorcycle, a dirt bike and her rollerblades, Misty rides a skateboard, a dirt bike, a motorcycle and a bmx, Leaf rides a bmx, a dirt bike, and a motorcycle, May rides a scooter, a dirt bike, a motorcycle and her rollerblades, Lyra rides a bmx, a motorcycle and a dirt bike and Marina rides a motorcycle, a dirt bike and a scooter, pretty cool right? Not exactly what you would expect from a girl, that's for sure!

We all look the part though, tongue piercings, lip piercing, nose piercing, ear piercings, belly button piercings and eyebrow piercings, even though the eyebrow piercings may have been an accident, the guy got slightly confused at what he was doing but oh well, they are really awesome, we each have 2 silver rings on our left eyebrow. I guess you could say we were all delinquents, we never played by the rules, we vandalize and we get a hell of a lot of detentions, surprisingly enough me, Misty and Dawn are the worst, well mainly Dawn, but me and Misty are not too far behind, we are all basically a gang of misfits and dare-devils, though we were very popular for it. Our parents knew and they tried to sort us out but I guess they realized its just who we are, right? We don't do anything too crazy like shop lifting and such but we do get arrested occasionally for starting fights and stuff, and playing pranks.

But as well as looking the part we are also really good at what we do, we have been told many times we could go professional but its not really what I want to do when I grow up. Suddenly, I felt a vibration in my pocket, I quickly swiped out my phone and open up the chat room.

**~DawnieBear~ **_hey guys! U ther?_

**~MissMisty~ **_yep, done packin, u?_

**~DawnieBear~ **_of coarse! I packed a lot of stuff! 4 suitcases :(_

**~DragonGurlLyra~ **_I'm done 2!_

**~RamenLoverMay~ **_me 3_

**~GlitzyGurlMari~ **_samez_

**~GardenPrincessLeaf~ **_me 4_

**~YellowSunshine~ **_done!_

Realizing they where awaiting a reply from me, I quickly typed back.

**~WhiteWolf~ **_I'm done 2_

**~RamenLoverMay~ **_so, wat u guys up 2? excited? I am!_

**~DawnieBear~ **_sitting on ma bed thinkin about the school, do u think the other elites r cute? The letter said they r guys!_

**~GlitzyGurlMari~ **_sure hope they r cute, hope they r not some weird perverted braniacs... :(_

**~YellowSunshine~ **_meh, I'm sure they r fine, but imagine the shock when they see us walk in! They r probably expecting cute girly girls, not bad ass chicks who ride dirt bikes and vandalize... hehe cant wait ~_

**~DawnieBear~ **_omg! U r so right! I want to make an impression so as soon as people see us they will be able to tell that we are the bad ass chicks of the school! Don't ya think, guys? I think we should wear the same outfits as we did when we went to crash that wedding ok? And I am going to put orange and white streaks in Yellow's hair, white and really pale pink streaks in White's hair, yellow and white streaks in Misty's hair, green and white streaks in Leaf's hair, red and white streaks in May's hair, vibrant pink and white streaks in Marina's hair, purple and white streaks in Lyra's hair and in my hair as I cant put navy or black in my hair I will just put white in my hair! :)_

**~GardenPrincessLeaf~ **_sounds good! My hair will look cool with green and white in my hair, shall we put dye it on the jet and get changed on the jet 2? It will be easier!_

**~DragonGurlLyra~ **_yep! Sounds awesome!_

**~MissMisty~ **_I could get used 2 that!_

**~WhiteWolf~ **_pale pink? Okay I dont mind :)_

**~DawnieBear~ **_ok, well im gonna curl our hair 2..._

**~MissMisty~ **_hell no, my hair is staying in the side pony tail, thank you very much!_

**~DawnieBear~ **_I know Mist, I didnt mean u, ur hair is 2 short 2 curl anyway :) btw im off to sleep im tired... night xx_

**-EVERYONE LOGGED OFF-**

**TIME SKIP TO THE DAY THEY LEAVE**

* * *

**Misty's POV**

We were outside Dawn's house where all our parents had gathered to say goodbye, I mean, wow, embarrassing much! They had invited the whole town! Practically everyone was here, its not as if we are going forever! This can't possibly get worse...

"Like, Misty!"

Oops, spoke too soon... I spun around to see my three sisters, Lily, Violet and Daisy, standing there, beaming with pride, maybe they cant be that bad, I'm in too good of a mood!

"Like, Misty, do you _have _to, like, go away? Who is gonna, like, look after the house when we are, like, on tour?!" Lily whined.

"Hire a maid! Now stop bugging me, I don't want to get annoyed on such an important day!" I said, turning my back on them and stomping off.

I looked around the street we were all gathered at and saw Johanna, Jonathan, White, Yellow, Lucas and Dawn, they were like a family to me as my parents died a while back and ever since then they have pretty much welcomed me as part of the family. I was always round there and a while back I started to feel bad because I didn't want to get in the way but they assured me I was always welcome as they understood I didn't get along with my sisters.

"Hey Misty! Come over here and say goodbye, you are like a daughter to me!" shouted Johanna, waving at me to come over.

I made my way over there, blushing at the fact she thought of me as one of her own. "Do you really think of me like that?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes as no one had ever said such a thing to me, no one but Dawn, White, Yellow, Leaf, May, Lyra and Marina had ever really accepted me and loved me for who I really am.

"Of course we do! Your like a sister to us too!" said Dawn.

"R-really?" I stuttered.

"Of course, now come here and give me a hug!" said Johanna with outstretched arms.

"And if you ever need anything, like a place to stay or simply just some comfort do not hesitate to ask, we will always be here" said Jonathan.

"Ye, we will always be here too Misty!" said May, who had come over with her parents and Leaf, Marina and Lyra and their parents.

"Thanks guys... it means a lot to me" I whispered, wiping the tears away, as I did I saw the time on my watch. "Oh god, we have to go if we want to make it on time!" I shouted, springing away from the group hug which had formed.

"Its true! We have to go, like now!" shouted Leaf.

And with that we rushed off to the jet waving good by to our parent and loved ones, making sure we have everything. Once we got on and settled down I finally got a look at the place, it had been refurbished since I was last on it, they had gotten a pearly white fluffy carpet instead of the old cream one which had been stained and worn out, they had also replaced the old black sofas for black and white stripy new ones and matching beanbags on the floor in front of the 60 inch flat screen TV. The windows are bigger since last time too, in the corner they had a jacuzzi and changing rooms, it was truly luxurious. Then in the corner I saw my drums, Dawn and May's guitars and Leaf's keyboard which had all been put in here to take to the academy, I'm guessing Leaf's grand piano was shipped as its too big to get through the door of the jet.

"Like the refurbishment?" asked Yellow.

"Its definitely better, I mean, seriously, a fucking jacuzzi?!" squealed Lyra.

"And an all-you-can-eat buffet?! Im in Heaven!" cried May.

"Glaceon, spotlight!" shouted Dawn.

"You too, Leafeon!"

"Do it for Misty, Vaporeon!"

"Go Swablu!"

"Go out and shine, Flareon!"

"Go Gible!"

"Come on out Chansey!"

"Espeon, go!"

With all the pokemon out we sagged down on the beanbags and sofas, and chatted away about random things, with May using telekinesis to make the food on the table float into her mouth, it went well until she started choking, that is.

"So guys, can we get ready now?! I wanna see what the outfits look like!" squealed Dawn.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I ushered everyone into the shower bit so I could dye our hair and when we were done we looked exactly like I thought we would, I curled their hair, sprayed it with hair spray so it stays in place and left them to get changed, and get changed myself, if this goes right then we will look great.

Once we were done, everyone stepped out of the changing rooms and we all gasped at what we looked like as the only mirrors are outside the changing rooms. We all had our hair curled and let down (apart from Misty) with the streaks in our hair standing out a lot, we had tight black chokers with a solid silver cross dangling from them. We each wore a zipped bustier top in our favourite colour apart from mine which was in black instead of navy as I though it looked better, black leather high-waisted shorts showing off our long, toned legs, knee-high converse boots in our favourite colour apart from mine which were black as well and a black leather jacket.

"Ok, we have just over 3 hours before we land, OK? Now, make up time!" I said.

I went over to White first, and gave her some concealer, foundation, clear and natural lip gloss, mascara, black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow, I did the same for all of us apart from Lyra and Misty as they didn't like so much make up, instead I gave them some concealer, clear and natural lip gloss, mascara, black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow, which was pretty much the same things but I used less on them.

"Should we wear our piercings?" asked Marina.

"Yep, all of them" I replied.

"Okay"

"Ok, done... we still have, 2 hours left! Good, we should play video games or something!" I said.

"I agree, too much standing up and actually using effort for one day thanks" replied Lyra.

"How about Dance Party 4?" suggested Yellow.

"Okay" said White.

With that we set it up on the Wii and danced to numerous songs but of course Lyra won, with me coming in second, then Misty, then May, Leaf, Marina, White then finally, coming in last place was Yellow. Then all of a sudden something occurred to me.

"Hey guys, in the letters it said you have to choose 3 extra subjects right? What are you guys choosing? Im choosing Design, Dance and I'm guessing me, Misty, May and Leaf are choosing band together right?" I asked.

"Oh ye, I'm choosing band with you guys, and as well as that I'm also choosing Tennis and Dance" said May.

"Yep, I will be the drums in the band, I am also choosing Track and Dance" replied Misty.

"Can't be a band without the piano or keyboard right? And as well as that I'm also choosing Basketball and Football!" commented Leaf.

"I'm choosing Modelling, Drama and Baseball" said White.

"I will be taking Design, Drama and Track" said Yellow.

"I will be taking Design, Basketball and Dance" declared Lyra.

"I'm taking Modelling, Drama and Tennis" chuckled Marina.

"Awesome!" I squeaked in my excitement. "This is gonna be so fun!"

"I know right!" squealed May.

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in approximately 5 minutes, please return to your seats and strap yourselves in" said the intercom.

We all returned to our seats and sure enough after about 5 minutes we started landing, I looked out of my window and saw the school below us, it was huge and there were huge dorm houses scattered all around the fields, the biggest one was on the side of the main building, I'm guessing it was the one we were sharing with the guys, I still cant believe we have a _whole _dorm house to ourselves, for _free,_ it was the size of a huge mansion and it wasn't even a quarter the size of the main building, this whole place was huge. I could also see the entire school population had gathered in the field where our jet would land, just to catch a glimpse of us.

"Ok guys, there are a lot of people there but we need to act cool OK? Just act as if we don't give a shit, like we always do!" I said.

"Okay, you guys ready?" asked Misty.

We all nodded, by now the jet had landed and the door was slowly opening, revealing everyone's eyes on us, we got into our normal line formation, me and Misty in the middle, me on the right her on the left, next to me was White, then Yellow then Leaf, next to Misty was May, then Marina and then Lyra. We strutted of the plane in style, acting as if we own the place, walked straight past all the staring students, occasionally winking at the cute boys, on our way to the main office. We even read a few minds on our way.

'_damn, they're so hot'_

_'maybe one of them will date me'_

_'now, I'd definitely want a piece of that'_

Now that last one was just sick!

_'I wonder what powers they have and if they are strong, those bad ass looks mean nothing if they are weak!'_

_'tasty!'_

Ew, just gross, but anyway, we got to the main office and walked up to the desk.

"Hi, you must be the new students, names and levels please" said the receptionist with a bored look.

"Dawn Berlitz level 10, White Berlitz level 9, Yellow Berlitz level 9, Misty Waterflower level 9, May Maple level 9, Leaf Green level 9, Lyra Gold level 9 and Marina Smith level 9" I said gesturing at the girls in turn, the receptionist's eyes widened at this information.

"Wow, your really that strong?! I didn't believe it when the told me, I thought they were kidding! But anyway I'm sure your tired so I will carry on, you are the other half of the elites and you live in the Elite House, which is on your right as you leave this building, the other elites couldn't be asked to show up to see you so you will see them when you get in, have you chosen your extra subjects yet?" she asked excitedly.

We nodded and handed the form in.

"Right then, here are your schedules, and your room keys, come back and visit sometime!" she waved us a goodbye.

"Well, they couldn't be bothered to show up could they? Lets go surprise them then, huh?" suggested Marina.

"Of course! Wait until they see us!" replied Yellow.

We walked up to the door and unlocked it easily, we slipped in and hid behind the wall, listening to see if we can hear anyone, sure enough we heard talking from behind the wall.

"Hey, guys, what do you think those new elites are like? They are definitely guys as I have seen them putting dirt bikes and motorcycles in the second garage, and bmx's and skateboards in their rooms, also xbox's and ps4's. Definitely guys, do you think they are cool? Or even strong they may have just bought their way in" said an arrogant voice.

"Who cares, they can't be stronger than us" said an even more arrogant voice.

"Hopefully they are nice!" cheered a cheerful voice.

"Probably weak!" sneered someone.

I'd had enough of this shit. "Actually, we are _very _strong, and we won't stand for the shit you are talking!" I said as I stepped out from behind the wall, along with the others. The boys eyes widened as they saw us.

I finally got a good look at the place, just by the door there was a little hallway and a corner where we hid, but after we came out we saw the living room was very big, our beanbags had been placed on the carpet by the flat screen TV, the carpet was navy and the walls were pure white, there was a kitchen in the middle by the back wall with a breakfast bar separating it from the lounge area, next to the kitchen was a huge wall made of glass with a door in the middle leading outside to a huge pool. Back inside, to the right, was a hallway with all the boys rooms in it and to the left was a hallway leading to our rooms.

"Your girls?! Impossible, there were dirt bikes, xbox's, skateboards and stuff!" said the most arrogant one, he had bright green hair and emerald eyes.

"Well, we are girls, problem?" sneered May.

"And if you touch our bikes or our xbox's I will personally rip out your guts and force you to eat them, got that?" I threatened getting close up to the guy with purple hair.

"I bet your not that strong! I'm level 9, the others are level 8!" sneered the purple haired guy, recovering from his shock.

"Level 9? Good, but not good enough, I'm level _10_ the others are level 9!" I laughed as I held up my certificate that proved I was indeed a level 10 elemental.

The boys jaws dropped as they stared at us with wide eyes, unable to believe it. Until one of them stepped forward, one of the only two that actually looked friendly.

"Hi, my name is N Harmonia I am an elemental of solar power, I must admit your strength is shocking to us, we always thought we were the strongest, but never mind, these are my friends, Jimmy Tucker, he is an elemental of speed" he pointed at a black haired guy wearing a cap "Silver Ikari, his element is metal" he then pointed at a rather grim looking red head "Red Ketchum, he is an elemental of fighting" another guy wearing a cap "Drew Hayden, his element is earth" the green headed guy "Gary Oak, his element is weather," the other arrogant one with spiky brown hair "Ash Ketchum, his element is electricity," a messy haired guy wearing yet _another _cap "and lastly Paul Ikari, his element is Darkness/shadows" he said pointing at the purple haired guy.

"Im Dawn Berlitz, an elemental of Ice, these are my sisters White Berlitz and Yellow Berlitz" I said nudging Yellow and White "they are elementals of psychic power and healing powers, this is Misty Waterflower, an elemental of water," I now nudged Misty "this is Leaf Green her element is nature," I pointed at Leaf "this is May Maple, her element is fire" I pointed at May "that's Lyra Gold and Marina Smith, they are the elementals of dragon power and air." I said looking over at Marina and Lyra.

"We're gonna go check out our rooms, _never _come in without permission unless you want to lose an arm" I warned. "By the way, we are the best at pranks so watch your step" I winked at them, turned my back and walked away.

* * *

**Im leaving it there, I would say I wrote enough, right? Though I can't promise all chapters will be this long, ok? I hope you liked it and thank you to my first two reviewers, Sakura Touko and Eeveexme, you both deserve a cookie and I also realised Sakura is spanish and I happened to live in spain for 6 years so gracias por leer mi historia, su el mejor that means, thank you for reading my story, your the best, that goes for you too Eeveexme!**

**Misty: you speak spanish?!**

**Me: yepp**

**Dawn: awesome**

**Me: anyway I need to wrap this up as im super tired as it is half 3 in the morning!**

**Bye please R&R!**

**RogueCupcake xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Timetables

**Hey guys, chapter 3 is here! I bet your wondering why I am updating so quickly, its because I am trying to post as many chapters as I possibly can as I go back to school next week so updates will be delayed as I wont have much time to work on them, also because I have been using my uncles computer to write these and I have a feeling he is gonna want it back soon :(**

**Anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers, Sacchiance was actually the reason I can be bothered to write this, every review means a lot to me, and in reply to Sacchiance's review, I normally call White Hilda too but I mainly call her Touko, its just I wrote the first chapter at like 5 in the morning so my brain wasn't working properly :( but thanks for reviewing and here's a cookie!**

**Dawn: what happens in this chapter?**

**Paul: who cares**

**Dawn: clearly, I do, dumbass!**

**Lyra: ooooh burn!**

**Leaf: moving on, we ride motorcycles and dirt bikes?! Awesome!**

**Me: I know right! Jimmy do the disclaimer!**

**Jimmy: why me?!**

**Marina: because she told you to! Learn some manners Jimmy!**

**Jimmy:... RogueCupcake does not own Pokemon in any way!**

**Yellow: awww he did it without complaining for you, Marina!**

**Jimmy: did not!**

**Me: anyway please enjoy! By the way the majority of this story is in Dawn's POV as I find it easier to write :)**

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I walked into my room, it was huge, and I realised it is basically the same as my room at home, navy walls and ceiling and a pearly white fluffy carpet, in the back left corner against the wall was a huge 4 poster queen sized bed with white sheets and a navy pillow and duvet cover with navy and white circular cushions and in the right corner there was a huge balcony looking out into the back of the school, against the right wall was a pearly white fluffy sofa and on the floor in front of it was a glass coffee table with various magazines, remotes and controllers for my xbox and stuff, I had put my navy beanbag in front of the coffee table, the sofa was facing my 50 inch flat screen TV which was on the left wall, and under the TV was a small shelf cabinet with my game consoles and games on it. Next to my bed was my guitars and my skateboard.

I walked out and looked in the other rooms where the girls were, our rooms were all the same but in different colours, Yellow's was orange and white, Whites was white and black, Misty's was yellow and white, May's was red and white, Leafs was green and white, Lyra's was purple and white and Marina's was pink and white. The hall they were in was very long as they were big rooms, mine was on the right at the end, next to mine was White's, then Leaf's and then Marina's, opposite my room was Misty's room, then Yellow's, then May's and then Lyra's.

I walked back into my room and plopped onto the sofa, picked up a magazine and started reading it, but not for long as I felt a presence at the door, then someone walked in, I snapped my head up, held out a hand and froze their feet to the floor, I knew it wasn't one of the girls as they always knock on the door first, I looked over and saw it was Paul.

"What did I say about coming into my room?!" I growled at him.

"I didn't think this was the kind of room a girl would have, now if you would release my feet, they are becoming numb, stupid" he said in reply.

I growled at the nickname and snarled in reply, "fine, but just this once, I will completely freeze you over if you even think about coming in again, got that?" all of a sudden the ice on his feet vanished.

"Whatever" he calmly walked over and sat on the sofa with me "what's with the piercings and motorcycles? I didn't know girls liked that sort of stuff, your probably not even good at riding the dirt bikes or motorcycles" he sneered.

"Why do you care? Its none of your business, now get out, I need to do something" I stated.

"Whatever, stupid girl" he said as he walked out.

I followed him out to see the others kicking out the other boys too, the boys walked out of the hallway and we nodded at each other. I walked up to the end of the hallway and held out both my arms forward. Suddenly I was engulfed in a ice blue aura, energy sparking from my body and my eyes glowed white.

"What is she doing?" asked the spiky haired one, Gary.

"Don't distract her idiot" hissed Leaf.

Then, I stopped glowing and I dropped my arms to my sides, there just at the start of the hallway, before any of our rooms was an almost-transparent forcefield. Ash, being the idiot he is, touched it and got his entire hand frozen over.

"What the hell?" shouted Silver from his seat at the breakfast bar.

"Its a forcefield to repel you guys, only level 10's can conjure one, we can go through it easily, but you guys get frozen if you try to cross it!" I said triumphantly, and as if to prove my point I walked through it easily.

"Damn!" said Jimmy who was also at the breakfast bar with the other boys.

"Now if you don't mind, I have some stuff to attend to" I said grabbing my laptop and sitting down on one of the sofas facing the flat screen TV, in front of the breakfast bar.

"Say, girls, what are your schedules?" Marina asked.

I pulled out my timetable and looked at it, the other girls looked at their schedules too, and read them aloud.

My timetable:

Homeroom – with Miss. Flannery – in HR1

Power Training – with Lt. Surge – in Gym 3

History – with Prof. Oak – in H7

Break

Maths – with Miss. Candice – in M4

Design/Textiles – with Miss. Elesa – in D1

Band – with Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – in Music Room 2

Lunch

Foreign Languages – with Miss. Roxanne – in FL4

Dance – with Miss. Flannery – in Gym 1

May's timetable:

Homeroom – with Miss. Flannery – in HR1

Power Training – with Lt. Surge – in Gym 3

History – with Prof. Oak – in H7

Break

Foreign Languages – with Miss. Roxanne – in FL4

Maths – with Miss. Candice – in M4

Band – with Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – in Music Room 2

Lunch

Tennis – with Miss. Whitney – outside tennis courts

Dance – with Miss. Flannery – in Gym 1

Misty's timetable:

Homeroom – with Miss. Flannery – in HR1

Power Training – with Lt. Surge – in Gym 3

Maths – with Miss. Candice – in M4

Break

History – with Prof. Oak – in H7

Foreign Languages – with Miss. Roxanne – in FL4

Band – with Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – in Music Room 2

Lunch

Track – with Miss. Maylene – in Outside Track Course 2

Dance – with Miss. Flannery – in Gym 1

Leaf's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

Break

Football – Mr. Brawly – Outside Football Field 1

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Band – Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – Music Room 2

Lunch

Basketball – Mr. Byron – Gym 4

Maths – Miss. Candice - M4

White's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne – FL4

Break

Modelling – Miss Elesa - MD2

Maths – Miss. Candice - M4

Acting/Drama – Mrs. Fantina – Hall 1

Lunch

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Baseball – Mr. Volkner – Baseball Pitch 2

Yellow's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Break

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

Design/Textiles – Miss. Elesa - D1

Acting/Drama – Mrs. Fantina – Hall 1

Lunch

Track – Miss. Maylene – Outside Track Course 2

Maths – Miss. Candice - M4

Lyra's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

Maths – Miss. Candice - M4

Break

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Design/Textiles – Miss. Elesa - D1

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

Lunch

Basketball – Mr. Byron – Gym 4

Dance – Miss. Flannery – Gym 1

Marina's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

Maths – Miss. Candice - M4

Break

Modelling – Miss. Elesa - MD2

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Acting/Drama – Mrs. Fantina – Hall 1

Lunch

Tennis – Miss. Whitney – Outside Tennis Courts

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

"Awesome, we have some lessons together!" said Misty.

"Wait, you girls have band?" asked Drew, pointing at me, Misty, Leaf and May.

"So do we!" said Ash cheerfully, finally managing to melt the ice on his hand, gesturing at himself, Drew, Gary and Paul.

"Oh great" I muttered.

"Actually, you have quite a few lessons with each of us" said N, he got out the boys' timetables and read them aloud.

Paul's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Break

Maths – Miss. Candice - M4

Rugby – Crasher Wake- Rugby Field

Band – Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – Music Room 2

Lunch

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

Wrestling – Mr. Chuck - W3

Drew's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Break

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

Maths – Miss. Candice - M4

Band – Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – Music Room 2

Lunch

Tennis – Miss. Whitney – Outside Tennis Courts

Wrestling – Mr. Chuck - W3

Ash's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

Maths – Miss. Candice - M4

Break

Football – Mr. Brawly – Outside Football Field 1

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

Band – Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – Music Room 2

Lunch

Track – Miss. Maylene – Outside Track Course 2

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Gary's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

Break

Football – Mr. Brawly – Outside Football Field 1

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Band – Miss. Roxie and Mr. Nando – Music Room 2

Lunch

Basketball – Mr. Byron – Gym 4

Maths – Miss Candice - M4

N's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

Break

Football – Mr. Brawly – Outside Football Field 1

Maths – Miss. Candice - M4

Acting/Drama – Mrs. Fantina – Hall 1

Lunch

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Baseball – Mr. Volkner – Baseball Pitch 2

Red's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Break

Football – Mr. Brawly – Outside Football Field 1

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

Acting/Drama – Mrs. Fantina – Hall 1

Lunch

Track – Miss. Maylene – Outside Track Course 2

Maths – Miss Candice - M4

Silver's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

Maths – Miss. Candice - M4

Break

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Rugby – Crasher Wake – Rugby Field

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

Lunch

Basketball – Mr. Byron - Gym4

Wrestling – Mr. Chuck - W3

Jimmy's timetable:

Homeroom – Miss. Flannery - HR1

Power Training – Lt. Surge – Gym 3

Maths – Miss. Candice - M4

Break

Football – Mr. Brawly – Outside Football Field 1

History – Prof. Oak - H7

Acting/Drama – Mrs. Fantina – Hall 1

Lunch

Tennis – Miss. Whitney – Outside Tennis Courts

Foreign Languages – Miss. Roxanne - FL4

"Well damn, we have loads of lessons with each other..." groaned May.

"Shame, but anyway, what's you band name?" Misty asked the boys.

"We are called Warped Generation, you?" said Drew.

"Hell's Bliss" I replied.

"Interesting name, anyway why do you have a laptop out?" asked Silver.

"Seeing how easy it is to hack the schools main computer and security" I said as I opened my laptop and started typing various codes at extreme speed.

"Why would you do that?" asked Ash.

"So we can play pranks, cheat on homework and get test answers" replied Marina.

The boys said nothing as I continued tapping away on my computer, making sure no one but us girls saw the screen, as I don't want the boys to know how I do it. Not that I think any of them are clever enough or have any patience to do it, except maybe Paul.

"I'm in!" I said.

"Was it really that easy?" asked Paul.

"Yep" I replied.

Just then an idea struck me, I whipped out my Samsung Galaxy s4 and started typing in more code, my plan was to get into the boys phone, but not tell them, I'm going to hack Paul's from my phone, Gary's from Leaf's phone, Ash's from Misty's phone, Drew's from May's phone, N's from White's phone and Red, Jimmy's and Silver's from Yellow's, Marina's and Lyra's phones. The idea was that we can see what they are doing on their phones, listen to their calls and read their messages and then use it all against them as bribery. As I said, we are the pranking queens.

"Girls, come to my room please" I said with a wink, hoping they would catch it.

"What are you girls planning?" asked Gary, suspiciously.

"None of your business playboy!" snapped Leaf.

Ignoring the suspicious looks we got we walked through our forcefield and into my room to discuss the plan. I gestured for them to hand me their phones and after typing in various codes I gave them back and explained the plan.

"That's awesome! I wonder what Red is doing now?" said Yellow looking at what Red is doing. "Oh, he isn't doing anything..."

We all laughed at this and went back out the the boys to find them... on their phones? That's funny, a second ago they weren't doing anything on their phones. We went to sit on the sofa again and checked our phones to see what they were doing, turns out they were in a chat room, talking to each other? We peeked at their conversation.

Gary: _so, wat u think of the new grls, they seem strong!_

Drew: _yep, and that June grl is sure fun to mess with, she is angered easily._

Suddenly May let out a growl and glared at her phone, making the boys look at her funny.

"What's wrong April?" sneered Drew.

May quickly put on an act and started to look sad and depressed. "My ex, he sent me a video of him and his new girlfriend making out!" did I mention we are all masters at lying?

For a second Drew actually looked sympathetic until he masked it with a cool demeanour. "Well then, get over it, he is clearly a jerk" he scoffed, going back to his phone.

Jimmy: _what we gonna do about them? We are all elites, we r expected to hang out and eventually date them... not that I have a problem with that Marina chick!_

Ash: _I like Misty, she is cool, do you think she will date me?_

Misty secretly blushed at this, but I noticed, we will probably bug her about it later.

Red: _hell no, bro, she is clever, u, however r not, I wouldn't mind if that Yellow girl would wanna date me!_

Silver: _but its still gonna be date, dump and move on right? I never really liked that method_

N: _are you implying you would like to have a serious relationship with one of those girls? _

Silver: _no! I do not want to date that pig tailed brat!_

N: _oh but you do, I can tell as you seemed to know exactly which one I was talking about_

Silver: _… so what if I did like her, its only a very mild crush? Besides she would never go for a sadistic moron like me, anyway I see how you look at White_

N: _seeing as you did, I will admit White is a very pleasing lady even though she doesn't talk much_

Gary: _I want that Leaf to go out with me, though I don't have feelings for her, its just for the image, ya know?_

Drew: _even I have seen you staring at her, its very clear you like her Gary_

Gary: _say, Paul, you ther? U havnt spoken, man_

Drew: _avoiding the subject..._

Paul: _im here_

Red: _I hav seen a particular blunette has caught your interest?_

Paul: _that girl? Your right, she has interested me, seeing as I have never met someone as ugly as her, anyway if some of you want to date them then they will have to prove themselves_

N: _you like her, I can tell, anyway im off to sleep_

And with that everyone logged off and put their phones away, I hadn't realised how late it was.

"We're off to bed, night" muttered Red as they all walked off to their rooms.

"Gossip, my room, now" said Marina, walking into her room, us following. Once we were in we sat on the floor or in some cases on the bed.

"So, we found out the guys like us, what are we going to do about it?" asked Marina.

"I can't believe they actually like us, I thought they were above all that" said Misty.

"We don't like them back, do we?" I asked, looking around, seeing as they all shook their heads I smiled, ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach. "Good, we don't need them"

"Well, um... I might like Silver, just I bit... you don't mind do you?" said Lyra.

"No, I don't mind, I just don't want to see you hurt, they seem like the heartbreaker type" I said in reply.

"I know but its just I mild crush... I think" Lyra said sheepishly.

"Lets go to sleep, its late and we have school tomorrow, and don't worry Lyra" said Leaf.

"Night"

"Ye..."

* * *

**And that's a wrap everyone! Sorry its so short, I'm trying to stretch out the chapters a bit, but anyway next chapter will be the girls first day at the school! I hope you enjoyed! And also Dawn is the main character so everything is kind of based around her but I will also try to add different POV's!**

**Dawn: awesome!**

**Misty: good for you Dawn!**

**Paul: hn**

**Jimmy: what about us?**

**Me: u guys r background characters, main characters are Dawn, Paul, Misty, Ash, Leaf, Gary, May and Drew!**

**Drew: cool**

**anyway I need to go, bye please R&R!**

**RogueCupcake xx**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 here, it is chapter 4 right? I think it is, anyway in this chapter they start their 1****st**** day at school, sorry for last chapter it was so short :( oh well, I will try make this chapter as long as possible, and after this chapter updates are going to be about every fortnight or something, im not sure it depends on school work, I am currently choosing my options, so I have a lot to do, also soon I want to make a new story its about Dawn, Leaf, Misty and May, they were once ugly as every one is judged by looks and their tails, **_**yes tails, **_**my own personal twist there and Paul, Gary, Ash and Drew are the populars and they get a dare to date them then break their hearts, the girls are devastated and leaves for Hoenn for a while, swearing to come back to get their revenge, 4 years later when they are 16 they come back, looking like supermodels and their tails are perfectly healthy and look perfect, the boys get jealous and it becomes awkward for them and tada new story, I know there are lots of stories like this but none of them I have ever read have ever been finished so if I do make it I **_**will**_** finish it, no matter what! But I want to know if you guys will read it? Tell me in your reviews!**

**Dawn: oooh I'm in it! Yay**

**Misty: me too **

**May: grrr I hope the revenge we get is good!**

**White: aww we aren't in it? *pouts***

**Me: you guys might play a minor role yet but Im not sure, but no you aren't a main character, sorry**

**Yellow: its ok**

**Drew: good thing I am in it, it would suck without me**

**Gary: and me!**

**Ash: what about about me?**

**Me: ok ok guys, this is getting too long so can we start the actual story now? Someone do the disclaimer, Drew, you do it!**

**Drew: no way! **_**The **_**Drew does not do disclaimers!**

**Me: if you don't I will have your hair cut off in the story whether you like it or not, and I will make you and Brianna do, well, inappropriate thing... your choice!**

**Drew: *looks disgusted* fine! RogueCupcake does not own Pokemon or any songs that may be played in this chapter!**

**Me: good, now enjoy the story! And also, there is going to be a big surprise in this chapter, but its not the big twist I was talking about in earlier chapters!**

**singing**

"talking"

_thinking_

"_May's dream" _

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

Ok, so almost everyone is up and ready to go, now time for the most dreaded part of our morning, waking May up... I turned to face Dawn, Misty, Lyra, Yellow, White and Marina who all looked as horrified as I did.

"Ok, so who's gonna do it?" asked Lyra.

"How about we do rock, paper, scissors like last time?" suggested Marina.

"No, I think we should all do it, to kick off the start of the school year with a bang!" said Dawn.

"Ok, even though its not actually the start of the school year, as its almost a quarter way through term, its halloween soon! Say, Dawn are you still making the outfits? If you are, what's the theme?" I asked.

"Yep, and the theme is zombie animals, we are all zombie bunnies! Anyway, shall we get on with it?" replied Dawn.

"Ok, Im good with that! And yes, we should or we will be late!" agreed Yellow.

With that we all headed to May's room and combined our elements to wake May up. I grew a vine to prod her with, Dawn created a mini ice blizzard in the palm of her hand, Misty hovered a ball of water above May's face, White used her psychic attack to pick May up so she is floating about a meter above her bed so she can drop her on the bed, Yellow used her power to lend strength to White's psychic **(A/N: did I mention Yellow can do that as well?) **because even though May is skinny she sure as hell is not light, Lyra used her dragon powers to form a ball of dragon energy in the palm of her hand and Marina created a strong gust of wind to blow her off the bed. On the count of three we used our attacks on her.

* * *

**May's POV**

"_I was in a cake and chocolate wonderland, running through a chocolate forest chasing some gummy bears, all of a sudden I heard a rustle in the chocolate bushes, I turned my head and looked at the bush I heard the noise coming from, just then someone stepped out, but I couldn't see their face, it was hidden by a long hood that also covered the majority of their body._

_Everything around me fell away, replaced by pure black, just leaving me and the mysterious person standing in the middle of it all, suddenly the mysterious person lowered their hood, revealing a dirty, skinny human-looking creature with no eyes, just empty sockets, and his mouth was stitched up with a thick string, he had scars all over his face and neck, his hands were dirty and skinny, a little too long to be human. I finally got a good look at his cloak, it was the colour of blood and it had ancient runes all over it in black._

"_Its you again, its been a while since I have seen you" I said, I recognised him as we normally get dreams of him were he tells us something important that may happen in the future, its normally just me, Dawn, Misty and Leaf that gets them, well mainly Dawn as she is the strongest but the others get them sometimes too, only elementals level 9 or 10 get visions like these._

"_Yes, it is I, I have a message for you and your sisters" he spoke in a rough and course voice, croaky with old age, he told me he has been alive since the beginning of time._

"_Cool, say, you have never told me your name!" I cant believe I only realised this now._

"_You may call me any name you choose, as I don't really have an official name, though people occasionally call me The Stone Teller, but anyway, back to the message I have for you and your sisters" he croaked._

"_Ok, Bob, what is it? Or should I call you Steve? Oooh what about- wait what? I don't have any sisters?" I said bewildered._

"_I meant you friends, the girls you are staying with, they are in reality, your sisters, you are connected by blood, your true mother is Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and desire, your father is Hades, king of the under world and god of the dead _**(A/N: I know that is against greek mythology as Aphrodite is actually married to Hephaestus but just go with is ok?) **_you were all born in heaven with extraordinary powers, not just your elements, you have many powers to unlock, they will unlock today as it is your real birthday, and you need to learn to harness and control those powers soon, also many of your emotions will be altered and you will gain inhuman strength and speed beyond any of this world, as you are Greek Princess Goddesses, and you must accept that fact."_

_I was speechless, Im adopted? All 8 of us girls are sisters? Our birthdays are today? New powers? WHAT? THIS IS FAR TOO CONFUSING! _

"_Wait, if we were born in Heaven why are we here? And what about my mother? Not Aphrodite, I mean Caroline, the person I thought was my mother..." I asked, confused, my mind felt like fuzz and cotton wool._

"_Caroline and Norman, know of your true mother and father, they agreed to look after you in this world" he replied. "Your friends are going to wake you up in a minute, rather rudly, actually, tell them everything, I will visit you soon, to tell you more answers, but for now, this is goodbye"_

_With that everything disappeared and I felt as if I was falling into an endless abyss."_

Suddenly I was jolted awake with a harsh thud, I was wet and cold, but I didn't care, the dream was still in my mind. I used my inner fire to dry myself and warm myself up. The others looked at me confused as to why I wasn't going crazy and shouting in a fit of rage.

"Guys... I had a vision... its... we...sisters...what?" I muttered.

"Explain slowly, is it important?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, I will explain properly in the kitchen..." I said, walking into the kitchen, we all sat on the stools at the breakfast bar, when the boys came out, seeing us all worried and me shaken up and pale.

"What's wrong?" asked Jimmy.

"Should we tell them?" asked White.

"Yes, you see, as we are all level 9 and 10, we have occasional visions/dreams that show us the future, May had one and now she is shaken up, we are trying to find out what happened" explained Dawn.

"I read about that, so what happened" asked Paul, interested, actually showing an emotion for once.

"Ok, so I am still really confused but I was told... we are all sisters-" I started.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Misty.

"Don't interrupt me!" I snapped. "Anyway, as I was saying, I was told we are sisters and our true parents are Aphrodite and Hades, and that we were born in Heaven, apparently our 'parents' agreed to look after us as they knew, and we all grew up together, also we are Greek Princess Goddesses with extraordinary, unearthly powers as well as our elements which are going to unlock themselves today because apparently today is our _real _16th birthday" I explained, utter silence followed my words.

"I think you have gone crazy, June" scoffed Drew.

"No, she is telling the truth, that's one of my extra powers, to find out if anyone is telling the truth and read peoples minds, I can see it happening" Dawn said.

"I think we should call our parents, see what they say" suggested Leaf.

We all agreed and used Marina's laptop to call all our parents at the same time. After about 5 rings, they finally answered, looking tired. The screen was split into 5, showing Yellow, Dawn and White's parents along with Lucas, My mom, dad and Max, Leaf's mom and dad and Lyra and Marina's parents, Misty's parents couldn't show as they were dead.

"What's wrong girls? Don't you start school today?" asked Leaf's mom.

"Why didn't you ever tell us we are all sisters and we are Greek Princess Goddesses?!" hissed Misty.

"How did you find out?!" exclaimed Johanna.

"May had a dream" said Dawn, bluntly.

"Oh, well, we were told not to tell you until a while before your real 16th birthday, which we forgot the date of..." said Marina's mom.

"Well, its today" I stated.

"What?!" shouted my mom.

"Max, Lucas, did you know of this?" asked Lyra.

"Yes, we found out on accident and told each other... we were told not to tell you guys" muttered Lucas sheepishly.

"Fine... anyway we have to go, school starts soon, we will speak soon, bye" said Leaf, shutting the laptop.

"So, you guys are princesses?" asked Silver.

"I guess so, but we will find out tomorrow" said Lyra.

So we all got ready and headed out to school. **(A/N: I was so tempted to leave it there)**

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

Once we were all ready we headed outside and followed the boys to homeroom, I looked down at what I was wearing, it was a navy bustier top that showed off my belly button ring, a black leather jacket, denim ripped shorts and black knee high converse, with my black rucksack dangling off my right shoulder, my make up consisted of a light layer of pink lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara. May was wearing an over-sized red t-shirt, it was tied to the side to make it shorter and tighter, it was now just above her belly button ring, dark blue jeans and normal red converse, her red rucksack was dangling off her right shoulder and her make up was the same as mine but with red lipstick and gloss on top. Misty was wearing a yellow crop top, blue short shorts and red vans **(A/N: same as her outfit she wore in Kanto and Johto in the anime) **her make up consisted of eyeliner and mascara, she had her yellow rucksack hanging off her right shoulder. Leaf wore a strapless emerald green crop top under a see-through lime green lace top, blue short shorts and her knee high dark green converse, her make up was the same as mine, she had her emerald green rucksack hanging off her right shoulder. White was wearing a white tank top, with a black vest on top, blue shorts and black and pink ankle boots **(A/N: same as what she was wearing in black and white) **her white rucksack hanging off her right shoulder, she wore the same make up as me. Yellow wore a plain orange crop top and dark blue jeans with orange vans, her orange rucksack hung off her right shoulder, and her make up was the same as Misty's. Lyra wore a purple sun dress and white sandals, her purple rucksack was in arms as she hugged it into her chest, her make up was also the same as Misty's. Marina wore a pink sun dress and white ankle boots, her pink rucksack was on properly and her make up was the same as mine.

We walked into homeroom and looked around, it looked very high-tech, there was a huge electronic touch screen board, glass tables and chairs and the walls were white with a dove grey fluffy grey carpet. The teacher came over, I think she is called Miss. Flannery, she had pink hair tied into a pony tail with her hair splitting off on separate sides, he had a long fringe too. She wore a black crop top with a pink fire symbol on it, baggy blue trousers with a pink belt and black sneakers. She _definitely _did not look like a teacher.

"You girls must be the new elites, right? Please introduce yourselves to the class" she asked.

"The name's Dawn Berlitz, don't forget it, Im a coordinator, my pokemon is Dusk, my Glaceon, I love converse, leather jackets, dirt bikes designing and singing, my element is Ice and I am level 10" I said curlty, people gasped when they heard my level.

"My name is Yellow Berlitz, I am a coordinator, my pokemon is Jess, my Chansey, I love converse, dirt bikes, leather jackets and healing, my element is Healing and I am level 9" said Yellow.

"My name's White Berlitz, I am also a coordinator, my pokemon is Angel, my Espeon, I love converse, leather jackets, dirt bikes and acting, my element is Psychic and I am level 9"

"The name is Misty Waterflower, my sisters are The Sensational Sisters but I am _not_one of them, I am a coordinator, **(A/N: sorry, but I want them all to be coordinators, sorry) **my pokemon is Splash, my Vaporeon, I love converse, leather jackets, dirt bikes, running and playing drums, my element is Water and I am level 9" said Misty, sternly.

"My name is Leaf Green, yes I know, its funny, but anyway I am a coordinator, my pokemon is Macie, my Leafeon, I love converse, leather jackets, dirt bikes, football and playing piano, my element is Nature and I am also level 9"

"My name is May Maple, I am a coordinator, my pokemon is Bailey, my Flareon, I love converse, leather jackets, dirt bikes, tennis and playing guitar, my element is Fire and I am level 9"

"My name is Marina Smith, I am a coordinator, my pokemon is Pandora, my Swablu, I love converse, leather jackets, dirt bikes and modelling, my element is Air and I am level 9"

"My name's Lyra Gold, I am also a coordinator, my pokemon is Orbit, my Gible, I love converse, leather jackets, dirt bikes and dancing, my element is Dragon and I am level 9" finished Lyra, we heard all sorts of mutterings.

"damn their hot"

"biker chicks, I like"

"the 2 blunettes are cute and sexy"

"sexy!"

"Well then please sit at the back next to the other elites then please" said Miss. Flannery, shutting everyone else up.

We all sat down next to one of the guys at the back, we were all in a straight line, I was facing the front so, on my left by the wall sat Marina, then Silver, then Lyra, then N, then White, then Ash, then Misty, then Paul, then Me, then Gary, then Leaf, then Drew, then May, then Red, then Yellow and then, finally, by the right wall was Jimmy. We started talking amongst ourselves for a while until someone came up to us.

"Hey, don't touch my boyfriend!" said one of them to me, she had peach pink hair in two pigtails.

"Who?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Paul! He's mine! Besides he would never fall for a stupid, ugly biker girl with no fashion sense, right Pauly?" she said, the last bit directed at Paul.

I honestly didn't care, I wasn't interested, I was busy thinking about May's dream, is it really true? Our parents said so, so I guess it is... but its just so confusing! I wonder what new powers we will have... oh well, I shouldn't think about it now... I looked around to find the other girls in a similar problem as me, then I looked back at pinky and Paul.

"Get away from me! You aren't my girlfriend!" barked Paul. I had to snicker at that.

"Ugh! But you will be!" shouted Pinky, stomping off.

All of a sudden the bell went and we all headed off to Power Training, as it was our first class. We walked into Gym 3 and saw it was huge, it was the size of the Wembley Arena, the middle was split into 4, one part was a huge ice field, the second part was water, the third part was lava and fire and the fourth part was full of trees and rocks.

"Attention! I hear we have 8 new girls, all high leveled, lets see what you got!" barked our teacher, Lt. Surge.

I stepped into the fire and lava field, surprising everyone as they all knew I was an Ice elemental, this was my plan, to surprise them. I lifted my arm and created an _extremely _powerful ice tornado, it lifted the lava but it was not weakened it ended up freezing the lava and all the fire disappeared. I raised my arm again and the tornado was sucked into my palm, leaving a new ice arena, I gathered it all up and used it to mould a huge statue of a Glaceon, it sparkled and every inch of it was perfect, it was truly a sight to see.

"Congratulations Dawn, that was extremely strong, even for a level 10, I can tell you are very strong" said a surprised Lt. Surge.

"I will go next" declared Misty.

She walked into the renewed nature field, surprising everyone again, and lifted her hands to create a huge wave that swept across the field, dampening and drowning everything, then she made the water move into 6 different spaces and shoot into the sky, like 6 large water fountains.

Next was Leaf, she walked into the lava field and lifted her arms to make vines sprout from the ground and tangle themselves into the fire, surprisingly they weren't burned as they were too strong, instead they put out the fire and then she used them to make a huge Leafeon out of vines and leaves.

Then it was May's turn, she walked into the water area and stood in the middle where there was a small island. She raised her hands and created a fire that was strong enough to make all the water evaporate into nothing. Then she did the same as Misty but with fire instead of water.

"Well it seems you are all strong, but that's all we have time for today, sorry people" said Lt. Surge just as the bell rang.

After that we all headed off to our classes, history was boring as hell, I sit next to someone called Barry and he is really hyper but he is hot and strong, he is also kind, I think he is into me but its hard to tell. Anyway, after history me, Paul, May, Drew, Yellow, and Red, as they also had history with me, headed off to the tree I agreed to meet everyone at as it is now break time. I got there first but after a few minutes everyone eventually turned up, first came Misty, Ash, Lyra, Silver, Marina and Jimmy and then finally came Leaf, Gary, White and N.

"Hey guys, how were your lessons?" asked Yellow.

"Great" I replied.

"Fine" stated Leaf.

"Well, mine was great" declared Gary.

"Who cares?" asked Lyra.

All of a sudden Paul's phone rang, he looked at it, growled and walked a way away to answer it, I nodded to the girls and pretended my phone was buzzing so I also walked a way away to 'answer it'. I opened up Paul's phone call and listened in.

"What do you want, Reggie?!" growled Paul.

"_I was wondering if you would pick something up for my girlfriend on your way to visit?" _a voice replied, I assumed that was 'Reggie'.

"No, you may be my brother but it don't care!" scoffed Paul.

"_Please Paul? Please? If you did I won't bother you for a while? Actually yes I will but please? Please please please please please please please please please please please plea-"_

"Fine! What is it?" he growled.

"_... A dress?"_

"... fine!" Paul growled as he hung up and walked back to everyone. I waited a few minutes just to avoid suspicion, then I walked back too.

"Just my mum wanting to talk about the dream... I explained it a little more but that's it" I lied.

Everyone nodded and we chatted away, receiving glares from Pinky, who I soon found out was actually called Ursula, and her friends, until the bell went and we headed off to our lessons, I had maths... _great._

Luckily I sat between Paul and Barry, but sadly sat next to Paul was Ursula. She was attempting to flirt with Paul and glaring at me when he ignored her, which was almost all the time apart from when he kept snapping at her to shut the fuck up. And then the teacher will tell them both to shut the fuck up.

Luckily, next I had Design with Yellow and Lyra, one of my favourite lessons, after band, that is. Our teacher was called Miss. Elesa, I have to say she looked like a model and she was also amazing at designing and fashion. I was glad when she almost instantly took a liking to me.

"So, Dawn, Yellow and Lyra I heard you are good at designing? I am going to give one of you and our best student, Ursula, the entire lesson to make something, whichever looks best, wins, and GO!" she said, shouting the last part. Sadly, Yellow and Lyra both nominated me...

Great, Im up against the wicked witch of the west... oh well, now I just _have _to beat her! I got all the materials I needed and quickly drew out a dress I had been thinking about making for a while, it only popped into my brain last month! So, after I had sewn it all together with the sewing machine I used the mannequin to check if there was any problems, using my telekinesis to lift up the skirt. There wasn't any problems so I went to get changed, making sure I looked perfect, this is actually the idea I had for the end of year Masquerade Ball but I can count this as a prototype. I got changed, curled my hair, and re-did my make up so I looked perfect when I modelled it.

"Ok, time's up! It is now time to model your outfits!" exclaimed Miss. Elesa.

First out was Ursula, she wore an _extremely _short pink dress, it was strapless and it was covered in ruffles and there was a huge bow at the back, and she also wore pink pumps, a gold necklace and she had her hair down, peach curls flowed down her back in a waterfall.

Everyone applauded and wolf whistled, until Miss. Elesa walked forward "Great, Ursula, good stitching but it's a bit short" she said, nodding.

Ursula walked back out and smirked at me, even though she couldn't see my dress because I was in a robe, she still thought it would look bad. I growled, as she walked away and then I took the robe off and walked out, everyone gasped at my dress, it was a black strapless dress that went just above my knees, it had a white petticoat under it, with about an inch of it peeking out at the bottom of the dress, the dress was covered in black floral lace and it had a wide white ribbon around it just under my chest, the petticoat made it look puffy as well, I was also wearing my black knee high converse with white laces and a black choker with a white ribbon in the middle to look like a bow tie. My hair was in soft curls and it flowed freely down my back all the way to the small of my back, the white streaks standing out too, matching the dress, I also left my side fringe down.

Everyone was quiet until I heard an applause and Ursula came out, dumbstruck at my dress, then Miss. Elesa came up to me, "Wow Dawn! That is an amazing dress! Its not too short or too long! It looks as if we have a new top student everyone!" she squealed, whilst everyone took pictures of my dress, and just to rub it in to Ursula I started doing poses, earning more applause, Ursula tried to join me but people told her to get out of my shot! Well, that was an awesome lesson!

Afterwards I got changed, and handed the dress to Elesa as she wanted to display it for everyone to see, then I headed off to band to meet with the Leaf, Misty and May and Lyra and Yellow headed off to their next lessons.

When I got to band I saw everyone there already, I jogged up to them and nodded, I looked around at the music room and saw there were multiple speakers and a mini stage at the front of the room, also spread out was multiple drums, guitars and stuff, May and I brought our guitars and Leaf brought her keyboard but Misty will have to use one of the schools drums if she needs to, same with Leaf if she needs a piano, as we cant really be bothered to lug them out of our rooms.

"Okay, everyone, we have a new band with us! This is Hells Bliss!" said our teacher, Miss. Roxie.

"I welcome you" said our other teacher, Mr. Nando.

"Now, boys would you like to sing a few songs to show them how we do it here?" asked Miss. Roxie, indicating the question at Paul, Gary, Drew and Ash.

"Sure" replied Drew.

He went over to get his electric guitar, Ash went to the drums, Gary got his acoustic guitar and Paul went to the microphone with his bass guitar "We are Warped Generation and this is our song Rockstar that we made ourselves a while back" said Gary into his mic.

Paul: **I'm through with standing in line**

**To clubs we'll never get in**

**It's like the bottom of the ninth**

**And I'm never gonna win**

**This life hasn't turned out**

**Quite the way I want it to be**

Gary:** Tell me what you want**

Paul: **I want a brand new house**

**On an episode of Cribs**

**And a bathroom I can play baseball in**

**And a king size tub big enough**

**For ten plus me**

Gary: **So what you need?**

Paul: **I'll need a credit card that's got no limit**

**And a big black jet with a bedroom in it**

**Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet**

Gary:** Been there, done that**

Paul:** I want a new tour bus full of old guitars**

**My own star on Hollywood Boulevard**

**Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me**

Gary: **So how you gonna do it?**

Paul:** I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame**

**I'd even cut my hair and change my name**

**'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars**

**And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars**

**The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap**

**We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat**

**And we'll hang out in the coolest bars**

**In the VIP with the movie stars**

**Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there**

**Every Playboy Bunny with her bleached blond hair, and well**

**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar**

**Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar**

Everyone applauded and cheered after they finished, it was actually really good! "that's good boys! Now, do you have another song?"

Paul nodded, and said into his mic, "Yes, this one is called Ridin' Solo"

Gary: **Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,**

**I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo.**

Drew: **Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so alright, oh,**

**Time to do the things I like, going to the club everything's alright, oh,**

**No one to answer to, No one thats gonna argue, no,**

**And since I got the hold off me, I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,**

Paul:** Telling me to get my shit together now I got my shit together, yeah,**

**Now I made it through the weather better days are gonna get better**

**I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,**

**I'm so sorry but it's over now, the pain is goooone,**

Drew:** I'm putting on my Shades to cover up my eyes,**

**I'm jumpin in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,**

**I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.**

Gary:** I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.**

**I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.**

Ash:** Now I'm feeling how I should, never knew single could feel this good, oh,**

**Stop playing miss understood, back in the game, who knew I would, oh,**

**So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,**

**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

Paul:** Telling me to get my shit together now I got my shit together, yeah,**

**Now I made it through the weather better days are gon' get better**

**I'm so sorry that it didn't work out, I'm moving on,**

**I'm so sorry but it's over now the pain is goooone,**

Drew:** I'm putting On my Shades to cover up my eyes,**

**I'm jumpin in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,**

**I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm **

Gary: **I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.**

**my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.**

**Riding solo, soosky.**

Drew: **I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'moooloooo, yeah **

Paul: **it's like S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O...**

**Living my life aint got stress nomore**

Once again everyone applauded as it was really good, but we were better!

"Good, boys! That was great!" exclaimed Miss. Roxie.

"It's our turn now, right?" I asked.

"Yes, knock yourselves out" she answered.

"Ok then, this song is called Rather Be and we wrote it last week!" said Misty, getting a bass guitar, May getting her violin, Leaf got her keyboard and I went up to the main microphone. The song started out with May's violin.

Dawn: **We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea**

**But as long as you are with me, there's no place I rather be**

**I would wait forever, exulted in the scene**

**As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat**

**With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay**

**Strolling so casually**

**We're different and the same, gave you another name**

**Switch up the batteries**

Dawn and May:** If you gave me a chance I would take it**

**It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it**

**Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me**

**When I am with you, there's no place I rather be**

Misty: **N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be **

**N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be **

**N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be **

Dawn:** We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace**

**Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete**

**It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity**

**As long as we're together, there's no place I rather be**

**With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay**

**Strolling so casually**

**We're different and the same, gave you another name**

**Switch up the batteries**

Dawn and May:** If you gave me a chance I would take it**

**It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it**

**Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me**

**When I am with you, there's no place I rather be**

**Misty: N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be **

**N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be **

**N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be **

Leaf:** Hmmmmmmmmmm, Hooooooooo**

**Be, be, be,be ,be ,be, be, be, be **

**Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah**

Dawn and May:** If you gave me a chance I would take it**

**It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it**

**Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me**

**When I am with you, there's no place I rather be**

**N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be **

**N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be **

**N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I rather be**

Dawn:** When I am with you there is no place I would rather be**

All was silent until a loud applause burst out, wolf whistles and cat calls were heard as well, even the guys looked dumbstruck. Then even they had to applaud.

"Wow girls! That amazing!" exclaimed Miss. Roxie.

"That was marvelous girls" said Mr. Nando.

"Can you sing us another song?" asked some student.

We nodded and grinned at eachother, Misty put the guitar back and went to her drums, Leaf got a keyboard to do the beat and I got a bass guitar and joined May with her electric guitar. "This song is called Hot and we made it as a joke a while back, it was to tease some guys because they cheated on us and they didnt know that we knew so we made this and then when they wanted us again we told them we were over" I said with a roll of my eyes.

Misty: **Ah, ah ah**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

Dawn: **I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around**

**I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed**

**I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound**

**I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud**

Leaf: **Now you're in, and you can't get out**

Dawn and May: **You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

Dawn: **I can make you feel all better, just take it in**

**And I can show you all the places you've never been**

**And I can make you say everything that you've never said**

**And I will let you do anything again and again**

Leaf: **Now you're in, and you can't get out**

Dawn and May: **You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

Dawn: **Kiss me gently**

**Always I know**

**Hold me, love me**

**Don't ever go**

**Ooh, yeah yeah**

Dawn and May: **You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

Misty: **You're so good**

"Wow you guys are amazing! Would you and Warped Generation like to perform at the Halloween Ball together?" asked Miss. Roxie.

"Ok" said Leaf.

"Sure" said Drew.

And with that the bell went and we left to go to the cafeteria, the cafeteria was huge, hundreds of tables about, all of them filled with students and the queque for food wasn't that long, as some people brang their own food, not us though, I got a slice of pizza, an energy drink and a cupcake, same as the others.

We all sat down and started eating and chatting until a football player came and sat next to me as Misty had gone to the bathroom, the football player started flirting with me.

"I've noticed you noticing me so im going to going to give you the notice that I've noticed you!" he said.

"Did you notice my lack of interest?" I replied, bored.

"If I had a garden I would put your tulips and my tulips together" he tried again.

"Yeah, im not that into mother nature" I replied, again.

"I'm going out to make out, care to join me?" he asked.

"Nope, im just gonna laugh and point while you do that" I said, losing patience.

"If there wasn't any gravity on earth I would still fall for you"

"Good luck because I wont catch you"

"Wow girl, you make every other girl here look ugly"

"Are you calling my BFF's ugly?!" I shreaked, grabbed his hand, flipped him over my shoulder and dumped my lunch on him. He quickly got up, muttered a sorry and stumbled away, clutching his arm.

"What was that?" asked Silver.

"I don't take well to people insulting or bullying my friends" I replied.

"So, when is this Halloween Ball?" asked May.

"Next week, apparently" said Gary. "Say, Leaf, do you know how to reply to all flirting, too? You sure are beautiful, it would be awesome if you were clever too, not that I have a problem with dumb chicks anyway"

"Motherfucking playboy... and yes, I do, so back off" said Leaf, angrily.

* * *

**No Ones POV**

All of a sudden we all started to glow a bright colour, Dawn and Dusk started glowing a pale blue colour, Misty and Splash glowed a bright blue, Leaf and Macie glowed green, May and Bailey glowed Red, White and Angel glowed bright pink, Yellow and Jess glowed pale pink, Lyra and Orbit glowed purple and Marina and Pandora glowed white. The strange power lifted them into the air and teachers came running up to us to see what was going on, suddenly an eery voice sounded out.

"_These girls have the power of the stars inside them, and now, on their 16__th__ birthday, they shall receive all of their powers... These princesses have finally come of age so they can now be the true princesses of Light and Day, Dark and Night, they shall roam free with their powers, helping the world around them, as they were born to do so..."_

Then, a bright light erupted from their chests but it only lasted a second, until they were visible again, but they were still in the air and the faint glow was also still there, the only thing that had changed was how they looked, they were still in their uniforms but their looks had changed, their hair now went to the backs of their knees, all freckles or pimples were all gone, replaced by smooth, pale, creamy skin, they had also grown tails and wings, their tails matched their hair colours and they were silky and fluffy, their wings were like angels wings but they weren't as big, each wing was about a meter and a half wide, each feather was outlined in black and the middle of them were the same colour as what they glowed, so Dawn's were a vibrant icy blue, May's were red, Leaf's were green, Misty's were bright blue, White's were pale pink, Yellow's were orange, Lyra's were purple and Marina's were bright pink, each of them also gained slight muscles and six packs. Each of their pokemon became stronger as well and they now had wings as well, apart from Pandora, nothing changed on her. Suddenly the girls stopped glowing, and they fell back down to the ground, each of them out cold.

* * *

**Hahah bet u weren't expecting that! Neither was I actually, I only got that idea today, anyway I am in a rush so bye! And please R&R! **

**RogueCupcake xx**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

**Hey guys... chapter 5 here, Im not too proud of chapter 4... it kind of failed if you ask me but oh well I hope you liked the twist I added :) anyway in this chapter I will be introducing Zoe, Kenny, Serena, Calem, Bianca, Cheren, Rosa and Hugh which means there will be shootsdownshipping, kalosshipping, dualrivalshipping and sequelshipping... so many characters to keep up with, I feel as if I am digging myself a hole here!**

**By the way thanks to my two most recent reviewers, Sacchiance and Sakura Touko, cyber cookies for you!**

**Silver: your so childish**

**Ash: where are the girls?**

**Me: they are out cold remember?**

**Jimmy: oh ye...**

**Rosa: im here too? Awesome!**

**Zoe: this place is so cool**

**Me: thanks, anyway how about one of you 2 do the disclaimer?**

**Rosa: ok, RogueCupcake does not own Pokemon or any songs, but she does own the plot and some of the oc's!**

**Me: good, now, on with the story! **

**Zoe: Enjoy!**

"talking"

_thinking_

**singing**

"_pokemon speech"_

* * *

**Marina's POV**

I woke up to feel myself in a soft surface, probably a bed, I cant be bothered to open my eyes, but what happened? All I remember is eating lunch, some guy flirting with Dawn and Leaf telling Gary to back off... what happened after that? I opened my eyes slowly and looked around, I was in the schools emergency wing with Dawn, Leaf, Misty, May, Lyra, White and Yellow, we were all on beds lined up by the wall, once my vision adjusted I noticed something odd, we had... wings and tails? What on earth happened? I continued looking around and saw Jimmy, Paul, Gary, Ash, Drew, Silver, N, Red and 4 other boys at the foot of our beds, sleeping, they must have stayed here after we blacked out. There was also 4 other girls too, they also had wings and tails too and were lying in beds as well.

"I see you are awake, young one, you may call me Stone Teller, if you must" said an elderly voice, I turned around to see the same creature that we see in our dreams or visions, the one who told May about us being Greek goddesses or something. Everyone woke up at the sound of his booming voice, the girls looked at themselves and gasped when they saw what they looked like.

"What happened?!" I asked in alarm, trying to remember what happened.

"You were claimed as the true princesses, you now are much stronger, more beautiful too as you are Greek Princess Goddesses" replied Stone Teller.

"Ok, but who are they?" asked Dawn, pointing at the 4 other girls who are just waking up. One of them had short, spiky red hair with sunglasses resting on top, with red eyes, and she was wearing a red long sleeve shirt, a short orange padded jacket, blue jeans and grey sneakers, her wings were black and a rust colour, and her tail matched her hair colour. The second one had chocolate brown hair in two buns on the side of her head with long tendrils of hair trailing down from them, and her eyes were dark blue, on her head was a pink and white visor, she wore a blue and white top with elbow length sleeves and a pink and black pokeball logo, a yellow miniskirt, black tights and blue and white sneakers with yellow laces, her wings were black and dark grey and her tail matched her hair. The third girl had short blonde hair and green eyes, with a green marshmallow hat, a white dress that went to just under her knees with short puffy sleeves, she also wore a orange sleeveless cardigan over it, only buttoned up half way, orange tights and yellow ballet flats, her wings were black and yellow and her tail matched her hair. The last girl had long honey coloured hair down to the backs of her knees and grey eyes, on her head was a pink had with a black ribbon around it and white sunglasses balanced on it, she wore a tight black t-shirt with a collar, tucked into a puffy red skirt, she also wore mid-thigh length black socks and black converse with a pink pokeball logo in the corner, her wings were light grey and her tail matched her hair.

"They are your other sisters, you were separated from them shortly after birth, they each went to different places so they don't know each other either, we only managed to track them down just in time, we brought them straight here from their orphanages as soon as they were claimed as well, their names are Zoe Nozomi, Rosa Mei, Bianca Bel and Serena Grace" Stone Teller said, then he turned to them "Girls, did you hear that?" when they all nodded he continued "these are your sisters, Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower, May Maple, Leaf Green, Lyra Gold, Marina Smith, Yellow Berlitz and White Berlitz" he said, then turned to address all of us. "Though your real last names are technically Aphrodite, your mothers name" **(A/N: just go with it!) **he finished.

All 12 of us girls and the 12 boys walked towards each other so we can get to know each other, this is so amazing... and strange.

* * *

**Lyra's POV**

"So, who are you guys?" I asked the 4 strange boys.

One of them had auburn hair with a side fringe and it spiked at the sides and back, and black eyes, he wore a green long sleeve shirt with a short sleeved green v-neck t-shirt on top, brown cargo pants and green and white sneakers. The second one had _very _spiky navy hair and dark brown eyes, he wore a red and white turtle neck long-sleeved jacket, navy trousers which started out baggy then became tight after the knees and red sneakers. The third one had black hair with a single strand jutting upwards at the top and dark blue eyes and glasses, he wore a white and red v-neck t-shirt, a black, blue and white jacket which was unzipped, tight black pants and blue and black sneakers. The last one had dark brown hair with a red cap with black sunglasses on it, and grey eyes, he wore a zipped up turtleneck blue and white jacket, blue skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"This is Kenny, my boyfriend, his element is fire and he is level 8" said Zoe, pointing at the auburn haired one.

"This is Hugh, my boyfriend, his element is water, level 8" murmured a shy Rosa, gesturing at the navy haired one.

"This is Cheren my boyfriend, he has, like, super knowledge and stuff, his level is 8" said an excited Bianca, pointing at the one with glasses.

"Actually, its called Super Smarts, dumbass" chuckled Cheren, ruffling her hair and stealing her hat, leaving her to jump for it, which she did.

"My name is Calem, my girlfriend is Serena, my element is dragon and I am level 8" said Calem, deciding to speak for himself.

"Ooh, so your all going out? Awesome! Anyway, this is Paul and Silver, they are brothers and their elements are darkness and metal respectively, Paul is level 9 and Silver is level 8, this is Ash and Red, they are also brothers and Ash's element is electricity and Red's is fighting, they are both level 8, this is Gary, his element is weather and he is level is 8, this is Drew, his element is ground and he is level 8, this is Jimmy his element is speed and he is also level 8, and then finally, this is N, his element is solar power and he is also level 8" said Dawn. "My element is Ice and I am level 10, whilst the other girls are level 9, Misty's element is Water, May's is fire, Leaf's is nature, White's is psychic, Yellow's is healing, Marina's is air and Lyra's is dragon"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Zoe.

"So, you are all sisters?" asked Paul, uncomfortable and uncertain.

"Yes, I guess we are" said Misty.

* * *

**No One's POV**

All of a sudden there was a flash but it only lasted a second, once it was gone on all of the girls heads there was a golden tiara covered in different jewels, most of the girls' hats disappeared. Dawn's tiara was covered in aquamarines, May's was covered in red rubies, Leaf's was covered in emeralds, Misty's was covered in sapphires, White's was covered in pink kunzites, Yellow's was covered in pink tourmalines, Marina's was covered in diamonds, Lyra's was covered in amethysts, Rosa's was covered in crystals, Bianca's was covered in yellow topaz, Serena's was covered in grey diamonds **(A/N: they are like normal diamonds but they are a much darker grey) **and Zoe's was covered in orange sapphires. The girls stretched their wings, revealing them in full beauty, the girls gasped as they had seen themselves in the mirrors on the walls, they walked over to them and attempted to pull of their tiaras to look at them better, keyword, _attempted_.

"Why wont they come off?" asked Leaf.

"They don't come off, ever, but don't worry, they are a part of you now so they wont be uncomfortable when you sleep and they wont rust if you go for a bath or a shower." said Stone Teller.

"You girls look amazing..." muttered Silver.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I had to admit Troublesome looks amazing, her long, smooth legs, her flawless skin, her fluffy tail, her beautiful wings, her eyes... wait what?! No, no, no, no! I _do not _like _her_?! Do I? Ugh, Im just denying it again... I know I have a crush on her but she is now a mother fucking princess! She would never go out with me, I will just have to get over her!

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

Wow, I can't believe Im actually a princess... I hope Im not expected to be girly... Say, what are those new powers?

"Hey, what are those new powers we have?" I asked, turning around. I certainly feel stronger but I want to know what's changed.

"You have gained many powers, young one, they are invisibility, phasing, telepathy, ability to read peoples minds, ability to manipulate peoples choices, flying, you now have the power of _all _the elements though your original ones are your strongest ones, you have a power called Elemental One, its where you transform into your main element, for example, if you wish to, you could turn completely into Ice, making yourself stronger, and raising you defence" he told me, I gasped. "you also have super strength, super speed, x-ray vision, night vision and heat vision, though there still may be some we don't know about yet, and also, you are now all much stronger than level 10's or any one else on this earth that is, but Dawn is still the strongest, the rest of you are equal"

Once he had finished we all gasped, we had so much power... wait, we have the powers of _all _the elements? To see if it is true I tried to conjure up a fireball in my hand and it worked! It really was true...

"So, you guys are super strong _and _your princesses?" asked Ash.

"Yes... its so weird" muttered White.

All of a sudden the doors burst open revealing all of our teachers. "Girls! Are you all alright now? Stone Teller explained everything to us earlier, you look amazing, all of you" asked Miss. Roxanne.

"We are fine, thank you" said Yellow, reassuringly.

"Good, and are these the 8 new students, Zoe, Kenny, Serena, Calem, Bianca, Cheren, Rosa and Hugh, right?" asked Miss. Flannery, when they all nodded she carried on "As we have been told you are joining the school, you will become Elites so you will be living with these girls and boys, is that ok with you?"

"That's fine" said Hugh.

"...Oh! I forgot your princesses now!" said Miss. Elesa, spotting our tiaras, she bowed down as well as the other teachers and Principal Shirona.

"Oh, no! You don't have to bow! Um, I, uh its not necessary" I said, feeling awkward, waving my hands in front of me.

The teachers stood up but still looked formal, then Principal Shirona stepped forward, "We are honored to have princesses in our school, and we were wondering when you are going to come back to classes?" she asked.

"Oh! We will come tomorrow but Im tired now, so um, can we sleep now, and go to our house? If that's ok..." asked Rosa.

"Of course! You can go back, we will leave you now" said the Principal.

With that we went back to our house and got ready to go to sleep, the boys were acting really strange around us and I admit it hurts a little, especially Paul, he is acting like Im a stranger! Though it looks as if Lyra noticed too.

"Hey guys! Just because we are Princesses it doesn't mean you have to act to formal..." she pleaded, looking at Silver the whole time.

"Yes we do! Your Princesses for gods sake! We can't act normal around you know! It probably won't be long until you all ditch us, caught up in your stupid royalty!" snarled Silver.

"We wouldn't do that! We are loyal no matter what!" shouted Leaf.

"I bet you aren't! In fact I give you a week until you completely forget about us!" barked Gary.

"It's true, you'll all just forget us and become bitchy because your royalty!" growled Drew, May looked as if she would burst into tears any minute.

"We will not!" I screeched. "We are LOYAL!"

"Oh yea?! I bet you turn out to be the bitchiest one out of all of you sluts! Your already bitchy to other people, it won't be long until you start on us, you fucking whore!" shouted Paul.

Tears started streaming down my face when he said this, as I looked at him shocked, did he really think that way of me? Did he h-hate me? He called me a whore... and h-he called m-my friends sluts... HE CALLED MY FRIENDS SLUTS!?

I seethed from anger and marched up to him, "You can call me whatever you want, you can break my heart as many times as you want, but _never_ insult my friends, you jackass!" I said in a deadly whisper, shouting the last part as I slapped him in the face and kneed him in the stomach. "I can't believe I ever loved you!" I shouted as I ran into my room, making the force field stronger.

* * *

**White's POV**

"You know what? She's right, Silver, I can't believe I ever loved you either, you don't even trust me!" screamed Lyra, tears pouring from her eyes.

"We all loved one of you guys, Dawn loved Paul, Lyra loved Silver, Marina loved Jimmy, White loved N, Yellow loved Red, Leaf loved Gary, Misty loved Ash and I loved, you, Drew! But now guess what?! You ruined it! How can you not trust us?! _Never_ speak to me again, Drew! Infact none of you speak to any of us again!" shouted May, sobbing, her wings and tail were drooping as she ran into her room followed by the other girls, apart from me, I stayed behind.

"Thanks a lot, Paul, you have ruined Dawn, I hoped this would never happen again!" I sreeched.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Paul.

"Two years ago someone broke Dawn's heart really badly and she went out of control, she was so cold and mean to everyone, she would date new guys every day, completely breaking their hearts! But she finally got better after ages! But now its going to happen again!" I shouted at him.

"White..." started N.

"Stay away from me!" I snarled, storming into my room.

* * *

**Next Day- Dawn's POV**

I awoke groggily to the alarm clock, having cried myself to sleep, my wings, hair and tail were crumpled, I rolled over and stared at the ceiling, school today... I got up and stretched, my wings taking up half the room, I walked to the bathroom and took my time to brush my tail, wings and hair, once I was done I waved my blue tail around and brushed my teeth and getting changed. I knew everyone is expecting me to go back to how I was but I refuse to do that, I promised myself I never would... I may break a few hearts but I won't go back to how I was, I was dangerous back then, I hurt people and pushed my friends away and I won't do that again.

I walked into the kitchen to everyone there, including Paul, ignoring the fact he looked like shit, I sat next to Rosa and Zoe on the oppositte end of the table.

"Are you ok, Dawn?" asked Bianca, Zoe put her arm around my shoulders to comfort me.

I laughed, "Im fine guys, honestly, I don't care, I overreacted!" I said, and I wasn't lying either, Paul almost made me go back to my old way, so I will have fun making his life hell.

Everyone looked at me, confused, even Paul, but they could tell I wasn't lying, "Im confused, why are you so happy?" asked Serena.

"I told you, I overreacted, I admit the asshole almost made me go back to my old ways but I swore to myself and you guys that I never would, I hurt you guys and pushed you away, I wont do that again, he isn't worth it, none of them are, you should know that, for me, they are in the past, he thought I would become bitchy but he doesn't know me, at all, and I also won't forget about them, Im not like that, but Im also not going to dwell on them, I still love him but I don't care, my dad, not Hades, I mean Jonathan taught me to lock my emotions away until I learn to get over him, and I am starting today" I said cheerfully, smiling.

The girls looked at me until Leaf spoke, "Your right, we shouldn't dwell on them, I will get over it" she said happily, the others nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with us.

"Im glad you girls are getting over it! But, you don't mind us being with our bfs right?" asked Rosa.

"Of course not! You guys are great together!" said Marina.

"Mari..." started Jimmy.

"Ok, so school starts in a minute, shall we get going?" said Marina, interrupting Jimmy on purpose.

And with that we left leaving all the boys alone, looking upset apart from Calem, Kenny, Hugh and Cheren.

* * *

**Ta da! Done! I don't know what this story is turning into... I don't understand it either? :( but, will the girls forgive the guys or will they be forever bitter? And sorry for not including Bianca, Rosa, Serena and Zoe in this much and did you like the fact that they are all sisters? Its honestly confusing me but oh well.**

**Rosa: Awesome! Though I feel sorry for you girls **

**Dawn: its ok, we will get over it!**

**Leaf: ye!**

**Yellow: I agree, those boys aren't right for us**

**White: whats going to happen next chapter?**

**Me: Well, its going to be your first day back to school since you were made princesses and im not sure about the situation with the boys yet, to be honest I am just making this up as I go! Anyway, bye everyone I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R!**

**RogueCupcake xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Romance!

**Hey guys, chapter 6 is here! Thanks to all my most recent reviewers, Eeveexme, schoolmouse33, Sacchiance and Sakura Touko, all of you are amazing and here are some cyber cookies and cupcakes! In answer to schoolmouse33's review, I know I am going overboard with the characters, im also not much of a bianca and cheren fan myself, im more of a hypershipping fan but I couldnt use it as I already said Barry liked Dawn... :( and in reply to Sacchiance's review, I know the guys are jerks, I think so too and im sorry if some people didnt say anything, I promise I was trying!**

**Dawn: We know you were! **

**Rosa: is it true you might turn this into a trilogy?**

**Me: Ye, I might do but im not sure :)**

**Zoe: Awesome!**

**Paul: Great, more I have to put up with**

**Ash: Im cool with it!**

**Me: great! Now, N, do the disclaimer if you please?**

**N: of course, RogueCupcake does not own Pokemon!**

**Me: thanks N! Now, on with the story! Enjoy! By the way Paul is really OOC so are the other boys!**

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Stupid girl, can't she see what she is putting me through? I guess it is partly my fault, I shouldn't of have taken it that far... will she ever forgive me?

"Paul, we have to go, or we will be late!" growled Gary, I guess Leaf's rejection really got to him, too.

"Hn" I replied, I didn't feel like saying anything else.

I went and got changed into a black polo shirt, black jeans with chains hanging off them, black high tops and I put my Skullcandy GI Lurker Punk Show headphones around my neck, they were my most prized possession, along with my guitar, motorbike, dirt bike and skateboard. I walked back downstairs and saw what the other guys were wearing, Gary was wearing a grey polo shirt, black jeans and grey converse, Drew wore a dark green sleeveless turtle neck, black jeans and white sneakers, Ash wore a plain light blue t-shirt and red chinos with black sneakers, N wore the same as he wore in the anime, Red wore a navy and white plaid polo shirt and brown cargo shorts, Jimmy wore a orange hoodie and blue trousers with white sneakers, Silver wore a crimson polo shirt and white jeans with black vans, Hugh wore the same thing he was wearing the other day, along with Kenny, Cheren and Calem.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

We walked back into the kitchen once it was almost time to go, trying to ignore the boys apart from Hugh, Calem, Kenny and Cheren, I had no problem with them. I looked down at what I was wearing, I wore a old fashioned pink and white floral strapless bustier top, short denim shorts with half of it covered in white floral lace and the other had a rip in the middle, a black leather jacket and my black knee high converse, my hair was curly with the white streaks still in it as I found all our highlights were now permanent, my hair now also went down to my knees, and my tiara sat perfectly on my head, May wore a white floral lace bustier top, a red puffy skirt with white polka dots on it, a black leather jacket and her red knee high converse, her hair was now long instead of short now so she cant style it into her normal dog eared style, so its just straight but she still had her red bandana, Misty wore a bustier top with a dollar sign on it, a pair of black shorts, and her knee high yellow converse, she also had on a camo jacket that went to her mid thighs, making it longer than her shorts, her hair was in her usual side ponytail despite the fact that it was down to her knees now, Leaf was wearing a spaghetti strapped emerald green bustier top, white high waisted shorts, a black leather jacket and her emerald green knee high converse, her hair was long as well and it was crimped, White wore a white floral lace bustier top, loose black high waisted shorts with a white belt to hold them up, a a black leather jacket and her white knee high converse, her hair was curly and long, Yellow wore a white bustier top with orange swirls on it, an orange puffy skirt with orange lace over it and her orange knee high converse and a black leather jacket, her hair was in a high ponytail, Marina wore a black strapless bustier top with sequined pink high waisted shorts, a black leather jacket and her pink knee high converse, her hair was let down for once, it was just as long as ours, Lyra wore a leopard print strapless bustier top, denim shorts, a black leather jacket and her purple knee high converse, her pigtails reached just above her knees, Rosa wore a denim strapless bustier top, black shorts, a black leather jacket and very pale blue knee high converse, her hair was in the same style as yesterday, Bianca wore a lime green starpless bustier top, orange high waisted shorts, a black leather jacket and her lime green knee high converse, her hair was still short for some reason, Zoe wore an orange bustier top and an orange pair of shorts, a black leather jacket and her orange knee high converse, her hair was also still short, lastly, Serena wore a black bustier top, black leather jacket, red puffy skirt and dove grey knee high converse.

"Ok, so are we ready?" I asked.

"Yep!" said Zoe, jumping up, dragging Kenny with her as they were holding hands.

"Yup-dee-doo!" said May.

So we left to go to school with the boys close behind, everyone was staring at us, not that I blame them, we have wings and tails for gods sake! As I was walking through the corridor Barry came up to me.

"So I heard what happened, Im guessing its true" he said nervously, eyeing my tiara.

"Yep, its true, we're still friends right? The guys decided to stop being friends with us 'cuz we are royalty" I sighed.

"Of course we're still friends! But... is that all we are?" he asked nervously.

"You want to be more than friends?" I asked, uneasy.

"...Yes... but its up to you!"

"Im sorry Barry, I really am but I don't think Im ready for a relationship right now... A certain guy has recently broken my heart... I know it seems much as I haven't known him long but I don't think Im ready to love again for a long time..." I replied, brokenly.

"This isn't like you, where is that awesome biker girl gone?" he asked, secretely glaring at Paul, who was looking at Dawn with a pained expression.

"Im still here don't worry, hey, we are going to this dirt track later, I heard its great for dirt bikes and stuff, do you wanna come?" I asked.

"Ok! Anyway I gotta go, bye!" he said, walking away.

Once we got to homeroom everyone was staring at us until Ursula and her gang came over, glaring intensely at us, seriously, what did we do now?!

"Just because your some weird princesses does not mean you will _ever _be prettier than us!" sneered Brianna.

"Ye! We are so much prettier than you will ever be, losers!" said Demi in a shrill voice.

"Oh who cares?! I don't want to be a stuck up posh brat, thank you very much!" scoffed Marina.

Just as the bitches were about to reply Miss Flannery walked in and as soon as she saw us she bowed quickly but only for second as she knows we don't like it when people bow for us.

"Girls! Is it fun? I bet it is!" she squealed.

"Whats fun?" asked Lyra.

"Flying!" Flannery exclaimed.

"Oh, we haven't tried it yet..." said Zoe, sheepishly.

"Well why not?" demanded Flannery.

"Too busy?" said Bianca, even though it was more like a question.

"Fine, but tell me as soon as you try it ok? Anyway go do as you normally do!" she said, dismissing us.

"Will do!" exclaimed Rosa.

We walked off to our seats and we were instantly crowded by a ton of people, all asking questions, even our pokemon were uncomfortable!

"Hey are you girls new?" one asked, looking at Rosa, Bianca, Zoe and Serena.

"You girls are hot!"

"Date me!"

"Can I touch your wings!?"

"Can you really control all elements now?!"

"Are you all really sisters?"

"Um, yes, thank you, no, I guess so, yes, and yes" said Rosa, checking them all off on her fingers.

"Ok everyone, clear away!" shouted Leaf.

After that everyone went back to their things but still stared at us once in a while when they thought we weren't looking. The time went by quickly from then and soon enough it was time for Power Training, we walked through the halls towards the Gym, we now had to put up with the people murmuring and pointing at us, I guess we have to put up with it now. We finally got the the Gym after ages and as we walked in even _more _people stared at us!

"Good morning, your highnesses" said Lt. Surge, your kidding me, him too?

"Please dont call us that, sir, its kind of uncomfortable..." said May.

"Oh, sorry ladies" he apologised, then turned to the rest of the class. "Now, today we are going to do battles, so first up is Dawn vs. Paul! Go on up you two!"

Me and Paul looked at each other for a split second before turning away awkwardly, I cant believe we have to fight each other! Its crazy, but I guess sir didn't know what happened between us, but Im going to smash him! No one insults my friends and gets away with it! I walked into the arena, receiving worried looks by all of my sisters, I guess they were worried about me, but im fine.

Once I was on my side I faced Paul who was looking at me with sadness in his eyes, I know he feels bad but I learnt over time that people tell what they really think when they are angry. I shook off the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and charged up my power, making sure I can crush him.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, GO!" shouted Lt. Surge.

I focused my mind so I can charge up a ball of electrical energy, a sphere of electricity formed in my palm, slowly it growed to the size of a small pumpkin, I aimed it at him and let it go, it went whirling towards it target as it was about to touch Paul, he jumped away, dodging it. Angry, I formed up a ball of fire, prepared to throw it at him, but then I had a better idea, I sucked the fire back into the palms of my hand and started to create a new energy beam, darkness, might as well humiliate him and beat him with his own power. This time the ball was the size of a large pumpkin and as I aimed it at him it shot a beam of darkness instead of just a ball, it was about 3 inches from his face, if he didnt move he could die, I know I went to far but its too soon to go back now, isnt it? Oh man, he isnt going to move is he?

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I saw the beam coming towards me, I couldn't care less about it, about the fact she wants to beat me at my own game, I couldn't fight her, I just cant, so I was going to let it hit me, I knew if it received direct impact it could kill me, but maybe that isnt such a bad idea... I have always been depressed but now... I just feel like shit... I may not have known Dawn for long but I cant help it! Why does it have to end like this?! What did I do to deserve this shit?! Dont answer that.

I watched as the beam came closer, but I didnt block it, I just stood there with my eyes closed, I heard the sound of people screaming my name, but I didnt listen, I just waited for the pain, but it never came, I peaked one eye open and almost had a heart attack at the sight before me. There, lying on the ground in front of me was Dawn, she looked very much in pain, had she taken the blow for me? Impossible, she wouldnt do that! She hates me, right?

I watched, dumbstruck as Dawn started to get up, trying her best to balance, just as she was about to fall I caught her, we looked into each others eyes for a second until hers became filled with anger and disbelief. She stood up and glared at me, clenching her fists.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?! Why didnt you dodge it?! Did you not even think about what people would think if you died!? What _I _would think?!" she screamed at me.

She cares? But I didnt get a chance to answer as she carried on with her lecture. "Why would you want to die like that?! What about your brother, your family?! Your _FRIENDS?!... _You... you... dont actually want to die right?"

Suddenly I became angry, I dont know why, it just happened, "Why would I want to die like that?! Can you not see what your doing to me?! I know I shouldn't of have said those things to you but I was angry, ok?! I regret it! And as for my family, they all hate me anyway! And my brother? He will get over it! So will the guys, im not that important! So in answer to your last question, yes, I do want to die!" I shouted back.

"Your family doesn't hate you! You should just let them in more instead of shutting everyone out! And if you died everyone will miss you! And yes, you are important! To everyone! Especially to me!" she shouted but yet again I couldnt reply as she grabbed my face, pulled it down to hers and smashed our lips together, it wasnt a boring kiss, thats for sure, it was filled with passion and need, and fireworks, I felt as if millions of fireworks were going off in my head, I quickly reacted by slipping my arms around her petite waist, deepening the kiss and pressing her body close to mine, she used her hands to pull my face closer to hers, if that was even possible, I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for her to let me in, and she did, our tongues wrestled for dominance for a while.

All of a sudden she broke away and we just stared at each other for a while, mesmerized by each other. **(A/N: so OOC right? Actually it may not be as you never know how Paul would actually react in a situation like this, he might even act like this! So no flames please) **Just then someone cleared their throat and we turned to see Lt. Surge standing there looking awkward with everyone else looking dumbstruck at what just happened, suddenly though, Dawn sprang away from me, looked around the crowd that had gathered and ran off, tears streaming down her face leaving me to run after her.

* * *

**Drews POV (same time as what happened between Paul and Dawn)**

I cant believe Dawn and Paul have to fight, I hope they will be okay, though I have the feeling it will just add pressure to their argument, speaking of arguments... I turned to May who was next to Misty, we have to sort this out soon, its getting crazy! I walked over to May and grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk" I said as I dragged her to a secluded corner, once we got there I turned to face her.

I saw her glaring at me with crossed arms, I honestly for once had nothing to say, was I supposed to say im sorry? Should I plead? Should I beg? Maybe actions will speak louder than words, so I tilted her chin up to look at me and gently pressed my lips to hers. I wrapped my other arm around her waist, but my confidence faltered when she didnt move, but after a few moments she responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me back, I lightly swiped my tongue across her lower lip and she opened her mouth for my tongue to explore, our tongues wrestled for a while until we broke away, deciding air was more important for the moment. For a long time we just stared at each other until I decided to break the silence.

"Im so sorry May, I really am, I just freaked out because I thought that now your princesses you wouldnt have time for us, I know I was stupid, I realise that now, please forgive us, I swear I will always listen to you from now on" now was one of those rare times I actually begged, I hardly ever do, only when I really want or need something, that just goes to show how much I love May... wait, I love May? I always knew I liked her but I didnt know I _loved _her, is it true? Do I really love her?

"... Its ok, I guess I over reacted a little" she confessed quietly. I smiled and pressed our foreheads together before connecting our lips again.

As soon as we broke away again we were panting, I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I love you May..."

she looked at me surprised, all of a sudden we heard gasps from the crowd of students so we turned around and walked back towards people to see... Dawn and Paul kissing? I was not expecting that one, I also didnt expect that when Lt. Surge cleared his throat Dawn ran away, crying, with Paul followed close behind, going after her.

* * *

**White's POV (same time as Dawn and Paul's little scene also the same time as Drew's and May's)**

I felt sorry for Dawn, it must be hard for her to fight Paul, even if she wont admit it to anyone. I watched her walk into the battlefield and begin the battle when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around to see N standing there, looking upset.

"We need to talk, please come over there with me" he said solemnly.

"Fine" I mumbled, to be honest I wanted to sort this out too, but how can I if he cant trust me?

"Im sorry for making you upset I really am, White, I want us to be friends again, infact I want to be more than that, please, will you go out with me? I dont like fighting like this" he said, looking shy.

I gaped at his bluntness, what do I do?! Do I say yes? I think I like him but to be sure I need to check. I grabbed the coller of his shirt and pulled his face towards mine, slamming our mouths together, as soon as we touched I felt tingles go down my spine and fireworks go off in my head, hell it was like new years eve in there! It took him a while to respond but he did eventually, he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. After a while he pulled away to breath, I finally had an answer for him.

"Yes"

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I ran as fast as I can, I cant believe I just did that! Oh god, what happens if he thinks im desperate?! He will think badly of me and then he will never date me! I reached the rooftop garden and started sobbing, sitting on the bench. Why did I do that? He's going to hate me now... all of a sudden I heard footsteps coming towards me, thinking it was one of the girls I turned around and told them to go away... big mistake. There, standing infront of me was Paul, staring at me blankly. I turned around, tears forming in my eyes again, "If your here to laugh at me then dont bother, I already feel like shit" I muttered.

He didnt say anything as he walked over and sat on the bench with me, he just used his hand to grab my chin to make me look him in the eye, for a while all we did was stare at each other, his blank grey eyes staring into my sapphire blue tear-filled ones, after a few minutes he flicked his gaze to my lips, staring at them until he started to slowly lean in, without realizing it I leaned in too, my eyes flickered closed as he came closer, and closer, until our lips finally touched, I felt the fireworks going off again, did he feel them too? At first the kiss was tender and soft, but then gradually it became more passionate and needy, it hurt, his rough, chapped lips pressed hard against my soft pink ones, making them sore, but I didnt care. He nipped my lower lip for entrance which I gladly agreed to, opening my mouth just enough for him to slip his tongue into it, but he forced it open more, a gasp escaping my lips as he took control, I should have expected this, its just his nature, to take control. After furiously kissing each other for a while we pulled back, both of us were blushing but we just sat there, staring into each others eyes, our fingers entwined, leaning on each others foreheads, I hadnt realised we had both turned to sit crossed legged on the bench, facing each other during the kiss.

"Why did you run away?" he murmured.

"... I thought you wouldnt like the kiss, that you would think I am desperate..." I replied, looking down at my lap.

"If I didnt like it do you really think I would go through with it and deepen it?" he asked tilting my chin up with his thumb.

"... I guess not..." I said, embarrassed, my cheeks turning red.

We carried on just sitting there for a while, our eyes closed, just enjoying the others presence, I was now curled up in his lap, leaning against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, he still had his legs crossed and his head was leaning on mine, I think we both fell asleep after a while of just sitting there, but we woke up as soon as the bell went meaning its now break time, we ditched a whole lesson.

"We should head back" she said.

"Ye..." I murmured.

With that we both headed over to our favourite tree where we normally sit by on break times, hand in hand, or at least we tried to, Barry and Ursula came stomping towards us, an angry look on their faces.

"Your going out with _him _what happened to all that 'I dont think im ready to love again for a long time' shit?! Was it just a lie?!" Barry belowed, his once happy aura replaced with an angry one.

"No, Paul is the one that originally broke my heart but as you can see we worked it out..." I said quietly, yet he still heard.

"I dont care! You should be going out with _me_, you little slut!" shouted as he slapped me, I clamped my hand over my cheek, it didnt hurt as I have felt worse but tears still formed in my eyes at the thought of Barry not being my friend anymore.

"HEY! DONT YOU _DARE__ EVER _TOUCH DAWN!" snarled Paul, punching Barry in the face multiple times, before he turned to me and examined my face "Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

I nodded weakly and looked at Ursula who was still standing there, she stomped up to me and growled at me, "How _dare _you take _my _Paul away from me?!" she shouted in a shrill voice. "I told you to stay away! You probably just seduced him! Isn't that right Pauly?"

"Your right I dont like Dawn!" growled Paul, I looked at him in horror, he didn't like me? "I love her" he finished, I gasped and he turned to me and kissed me.

"You love her?!" she shreaked.

"Yes, now go away!" he growled, walking away with one arm around my waist.

Once we reached our tree we saw some of the other girls holding hands with the boys, May was snuggled up to Drew and White and N were leaning on each other. I was happy for them but Leaf, Misty, Marina, Lyra and Yellow looked awkward.

"You guys got together too?" I asked them, sitting down next to Misty.

"Yep, I think we should all forgive the boys, they promised they didnt mean it, they were just stressed out" replied White.

"Im not so sure..." said Lyra, looking at Silver with hurt in her eyes.

"Please Lyra, I swear I didnt mean it" pleaded Silver, moving closer to Lyra to hug her.

"Uh, I, um, I guess I could forgive you..." she said whilst blushing madly.

"Will you forgive me, Marina?" asked Jimmy, grabbing her hand.

"...Fine" she replied, looking away.

"Misty, what about you?" questioned Ash.

"Fine but if you ever think of doing anything like that again I will _kill _you" threatened Misty.

"I forgot to ask you something" said Paul, turning to me, "Go to the Halloween Ball with me?" he asked somewhat nervously.

"Sure! But whats the dress code?" I asked no one in particular.

"You just have to wear costumes, thats about it, there is also a competition, who ever has the best costume wins" explained Gary.

"Ok Paul, I will go with you, on one condition, you have to let me make your costume, actually im going to make all our costumes, my original idea was for us girls to go as zombie animals but now I want us to go as zombie death angels, and the boys can be the same as us so we can go as couples, I will have to make some fake angel wings for the boys too, how does that sound?"

"Good" said Hugh.

"How are you going to make them in time?" asked Cheren.

"Dont worry" I replied.

"Who said me and Yellow even forgive the boys?!" asked Leaf.

"Come on Leaf... Im sorry, ok? Just please dont shut me out" begged Gary, scooting closer to Leaf and hugging her to his chest.

"O-Ok..." she stuttered.

"Good" he replied as he tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips.

"... Get a room!" shouted Yellow.

"You dont have to feel left out, ya' know Yellow" suggested Red, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, what he didnt expect was Yellow jumping on his lap and smashing their lips together, but it was only for a brief second until she pulled back smirking.

"Dont look so surprised Red, your the one that suggested it!" she teased before Red pulled her back in for another kiss.

I looked around to see all the girls kissing their boyfriends, I might as well join in on the fun! I turned to Paul and jumped into his lap, looking at him expectantly, he smirked and leaned in to kiss me... but then the bell rang. I growled and got up, stupid bell, always rings at the worst moments... Everyone else got up and left to their next classes, maths was easy for me, but it was still dead boring, even worse now I sit next to Barry who kept trying to disuade me from dating Paul, but it didnt work. Ursula was trying to seduce Paul too, I could tell he was ready to kill her, ok thats it, i've had enough!

"Miss Candice? Can me and Paul move seats? Its distracting sitting next to Barry and Ursula" I asked.

"Oh! Of course Princess, the only two seats are at the very back so you can sit there but it will be just you two at the back, is that ok?" she replied.

I nodded and got up, walking to my new seat with Paul, it was good as our tables were right next to each others, so as soon as we sat down we snuggled up to each other, Paul had his arms around my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my head into his chest.

"Um, make sure you listen and do the work too please, not just cuddle each other" said Miss. Candice whilst sweatdropping.

"We will!" I chirped.

After that maths went by quickly, until it was time for textiles which was easy as Miss Elesa let us work on our halloween costumes, well at least I did, Yellow, Rosa, Bianca and Lyra just talked as they didnt actually like designing, they just joined so I wont have to be alone. After a while the bell rang and we were on our way to Band, I was half way there when I ran into the other girls so we walked together, once we got there Miss Roxie called us over, wonder what she wants?

"Hey girls! Can you perform for us please? In this lesson both bands are going to perform one song then one from each band will sing a song! Is that ok?" she asked.

"Of course!" said Leaf.

"Thats good with us" said Drew, coming up behind us and putting an arm around May, making her jump.

"Perfect! Now, Hells Bliss shall go first, ok?" said Miss Roxie.

"Ok! So this song is called Let It Go and I made it myself a while back, I made it when everyone finally found out I could sing, I had huge stage freight and my parents were once against music but now they arent and a while after we found out the rest of us were good at singing and playing instruments, so we made a band and wrote our own songs which led us to where we are now, so enjoy!" I explained as we all walked to where we should be, Me, May and Leaf walked to the mics but May was with her acoustic guitar and Misty was on the piano. **(A/N: yes she can play piano too, even though its mainly Leafs job) [The song is Let It Go by Demi Lovato]**

May: **Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

Dawn:** The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,**

**Not a footprint to be seen.**

**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.**

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.**

**Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see,**

**Be the good girl you always had to be.**

**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.**

**Well, now they know.**

Dawn and Leaf: **Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

**And here I stand and here I'll stay**

**Let it go, let it go**

Misty:** The cold never bothered me anyway**

Dawn:** It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small**

**And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.**

**Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.**

**I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.**

Leaf and Dawn: **Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

**And here I stand, and here I'll stay**

**Let it go, let it go**

Misty:** The cold never bothered me anyway**

Dawn, Leaf, Misty and May:** Standing frozen**

**In the life I've chosen.**

**You won't find me.**

**The past is all behind me**

**Buried in the snow.**

Dawn: **Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

Dawn and Leaf: **Let it go, let it go**

**Turn my back and slam the door**

**And here I stand, and here I'll stay**

**Let it go, let it go**

Misty: **The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa**

Dawn, Leaf, May and Misty: **Na na, na na, na na na na (x4)**

Dawn:** Let it go yeah**

**Na, na.**

**Here I stand.**

**Let it go, let it go, oooooh**

**Let it go.**

"Wow that was amazing girls! So inspiring too! I think thats what you should sing at the end of term live assessment!" squealed Miss Roxie.

"The what?" asked May.

"Oh! You've never heard of it? At the end of the term there is a huge concert where bands play, dancers dance, solo singers sing, artists show off their work and everything, they perform in front of the whole school and in front of record producers!" explained Mr Nando.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Misty.

"Ok boys! Your turn!" shouted Miss Roxie.

"Ok this song is called Radioactive, we didnt make it for any sentimental reasons we just felt like it" said Gary. They all walked to their instruments, Paul was on the acoustic guitar, Gary was on the bass, Drew was on the piano and Ash was on the drums. **[The song it Radioactive by Imagine Dragons]**

Drew: **Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa**

Paul: **I'm waking up to ash and dust**

**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**

**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

Paul and Gary: **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

Gary: **I raise my flags, don my clothes**

**It's a revolution, I suppose**

**We'll paint it red to fit right in**

**Whoa**

Paul: **I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

Paul and Gary: **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

Drew: **All systems go, the sun hasn't died**

**Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

Paul and Gary: **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

"Really good guys! All of you are absolutely amazing!" exclaimed Miss Roxie.

"But now it is time for the solos, who shall go first?" asked Mr Nando.

Of course my hand shot straight up "I will, if thats ok with you guys?" I asked the members of my band who all nodded.

"So, ok this song is called Jar of Hearts, I wrote it after a bad break up but im totally over it now" I said as I walked towards the piano. **[song is Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri]**

**I know I can't take one more step towards you**

**'Cause all that's waiting is regret**

**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**

**You lost the love I loved the most**

**I learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are?**

**I hear you're asking all around**

**If I am anywhere to be found**

**But I have grown too strong**

**To ever fall back in your arms**

**And I've learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are?**

**And it took so long just to feel alright**

**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**

**'Cause you broke all your promises**

**And now you're back**

**You don't get to get me back**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**Tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**Don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

"Excellent! Who's next?" asked Miss Roxie.

"I'll go, this song is called Learn to Love Again, wrote it couple days ago when the girls first came" said Paul. **[Song is Learn to Love Again by Lawson, I know it doesnt suit Paul but whatever]**

**There's a place we know**

**What's cold enough won't grow**

**We have seen the dark**

**And the darkness took it's toll**

**And the journey waits for no one**

**If no one breaks the mould**

**And our hearts are stronger than we know**

**Oooh**

**That you and I could learn to love again**

**After all this time**

**Maybe that is how I knew you were the one**

**That you could still believe in me again**

**After all our trials**

**Maybe that is how I knew you were the one-**

**To awake and know we made it through the storm**

**And someone saves their sweet embrace**

**For you and you alone**

**Oooh**

**That you and I could learn to love again**

**After all this time**

**Maybe that is how I knew you were the one**

**That you could still believe in me again**

**After all our trials**

**Maybe that is how I knew you were the one.**

**Silence says we remember**

**We remember**

**Two lost souls in the shadow**

**In the shadows**

**That is how I knew you were the one**

**And that is how I knew you were the one**

"Brilliant! Now I misjudged the timing so we have time for one more song! Who will go?" asked Miss Roxie.

"Well none of us can do solos so I think Dawn and Paul should do a duet!" suggested Misty.

"Ok then, go on Dawn and Paul" decided Miss Roxie.

"Fine... I do have one song, do you think you can sing it Paul?" I asked handing him the lyrics.

"Yea, seems easy enough" he replied.

"Good, this song is called Somewhere Only We Know and I wrote it a while back but couldn't sing it properly as its a duet" I explained.

"On you go then" urged Nando. **[Real song is Somewhere Only We Know originally by Keane but this is the cover version by Max Schneider and Elizabeth Gillies]**

Paul: **I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand **

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

Both: **Oh simple thing where have you gone? **

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on **

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin **

Dawn: **I came across a fallen tree **

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love? **

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? **

Both: **Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on **

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in **

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin **

**And if you have a minute why don't we go **

**Talk about it somewhere only we know? **

**This could be the end of everything **

**So why don't we go **

**Somewhere only we know? **

**Somewhere only we know? **

Paul: **Oh simple thing where have you gone? **

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on **

Dawn: **So tell me when you're gonna let me in **

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin **

Both: **And if you have a minute why don't we go **

**Talk about it somewhere only we know? **

**This could be the end of everything **

**So why don't we go **

**Somewhere only we know? **

**Somewhere only we know? **

**Somewhere only we know? **

"Amazing! You two did it perfectly!" squealed Miss Roxie.

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SO ROMANTIC!" screamed May.

"It was, wasnt it?!" I shrieked, and that, is one of the only things that made me slightly girly, my love for romance.

And right then the bell rang and we were dismissed, we all walked out but Paul pulled me aside, he didnt say anything, he just dragged me away to somewhere so I waved to the girls who giggled madly at what is happening but I ignored them and turned to Paul. Neither of us said anything as he dragged me off someplace, I dont care where he takes me, I trust him enough not to worry. After a while I realised where he was taking me and smiled, the rooftop garden, once we got there he locked the door shut so no one would come in and see us and pushed me against the wall next to it smirking.

"How about we pick up where we left off earlier?" he asked suggestively.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

All she could do was nod before I smashed our lips together once again, we skipped all the softness and got straight into it, I harshly bit her lower lip and she squeaked but kissed harder as she opened her mouth, I hadn't realised how much I wanted this until we first kissed in the gym, but now I knew I wanted it, I needed it, she ran her hands through my hair making me moan, I would never admit this to anyone but people playing with my hair was one of my only soft spots, I slid my right hand from her back to her thigh, lifting it up to go around my waist, never once breaking the kiss, she got the message and lifted her left leg and wrapped it around my waist hoisting herself up, now having to lean down and arch her back to be able to carry on kissing me. After a while we broke away, staring into each others eyes, I carried her over to the bench and sat down with her still in my lap and her legs still around my waist, suddenly she looked up at me, staring into my normally blank eyes, but now they were filled with love and care.

"Earlier you said you loved me, did you really mean it?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her gently, processing her question for a moment, "Of course I meant it, I have loved you since the first time we met, when you jumped out from behind that wall to shout at me, I was just too stubborn to admit it" I said, pressing our foreheads together, by our feet Dusk and Gengar were doing the same.

"I love you too..." she mumbled, those words were all I needed to hear, all I have been waiting for, I pressed our lips together again passionately. **(A/N: Before u ask, they did not do anything considered 'inappropriate')**

* * *

**Lyra's POV**

Pretty much as soon as Paul pulled Dawn away, Silver did the same to me, he dragged me off to an abandoned class room, sat down on the table and pulled me into his lap with me facing him, my legs on either side of him, I was blushing like crazy when he did so and surprisingly enough, he was blushing too.

"I love you, Ly" he mumured with his new nickname for me.

"I-I love you too" I replied, blushing 50 shades of red.

We slowly leaned in towards each other subconsciously, our eyes fluttering closed as we got closer until our lips finally touched, the kiss was passionate but gentle, our lips moved together in sync, as if we were meant for each other. Fireworks exploded in my mind and shivers ran down my back as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, I shyly put my arms around his neck making him chuckle. Slowly the kiss became more passionate, his arms tightening around my waist making me moan in delight, I tightened my grip on his neck, pressing his face closer to mine. After a while we had to break away, both of us gasping for air. I realised right there and then that I really did love him, he was all I needed the whole time, my own personal antidote to my shyness.

* * *

**Time Skip – After School – Leaf's POV **

All lessons had finished for the day and we were all headed for the dirt track with our dirt bikes, all as in me, Dawn, Misty, May, Yellow, White, Marina, Lyra, Rosa, Serena, Bianca and Zoe, we're meeting the guys there. Once we go there we realised it was really big, even better than many people described! There were ramps scattered around everywhere and a huge hill with one of the biggest ramps I have ever seen at the bottom of it, no doubt Dawn, Misty and White will try that one. I heard a whistle a few yards away and turned to see Gary and the other guys waving us over, I waved back and jogged over to them, giving Gary a peck on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" he asked, disappointment clear in his voice.

"Maybe" I teased, oh its so fun to see him all riled up!

"I dont think so" he smirked as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Get a room!" chuckled Dawn. "At least we had the decency to go somewhere else when we make out!"

"Oh shut it!" I laughed, pulling away from Gary.

"How about we go down to the jumps now?" suggested Marina.

"Good idea" agreed Jimmy, kissing her cheek, those two are sooo adorable together!

We all headed over to the jumps and rode around for a while, even the guys were dumbstruck at what we could do, we had told them we were basically proffessionals but they never believed us, the guys were good too but no where near as good as us! We did a lot of jumps and just as I had thought Dawn, White and Misty tried that huge jump and absolutely nailed it, Dawn even did a flip on her go, much to Pauls amazement. Before long it started to get dark, making it hard to see.

"Guys? I think we should get going, its getting late and dark" said Yellow, I think that girl just read my mind.

"Ye, im getting hungry too" said May, looking up at the sky, typical May, always thinking about her stomach!

We all agreed with them and headed back, being too exhausted to make anything we called for a pizza and dug in, right now I sat on the sofa snuggled up to Gary and I knew I was going to be fine here, I would never admit it but Gary actually made me happy, I knew I loved him, but does he love me?

* * *

**Ta da! Romance! is it too soon for them to make up? Im not sure but oh well I was absolutely dying to make this chapter but school has been getting in my way :( but anyway I hope you liked it, it was fun to write as well, next chapter is going to be the halloween dance but it wont be as long as this chapter, I think this is my longest chapter yet! The end of year concert and ball will be the last chapter I think, and I dont know how many chapters this story will be but whatever im too tired to think about it as its like half 2 in the morning where I am :( Also, im thinking of changing my username, any suggestions? I was thinking PerfectlyImperfect but its already taken my other idea was BeautifulDisaster but im not sure so please give me your ideas in your reviews, so goodnight, please R&R!**

**-RogueCupcake xx**


	7. Chapter 7: The Halloween Ball

**Hey guys, new chapter! I think this is like chapter 7 or something, anyway thank you so much to Sacchiance, who is my most loyal reviewer, along with Sakura Touko, you guys are the best! Anyway in answer to Sacchiance's review, I know you want to see more insight about aphrodite and the girls powers but im not sure how to fit it in yet, maybe next chapter, but I know the majority of it is going to be in the sequel! :D yay! Anyway, you never know what to expect in this chappie as I dont like to give any hints on what may happen in future chapters, thats why I think when the final chapter rolls by you guys will be so surprised! But I will say its gonna be AWESOME!**

**Also this message is to ForeverMistake, thanks for your imput on my story, im not going to hate on you, Im actually glad with your imput, im trying to include the perfect amount of romance if that makes sense, and also I actually respect you, **_**especially **_**after reading your profile, we like the same bands and songs, especially Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day and all Skillet songs, and actually some of your favourite songs are in this chapter, and we both want to brutally murder Justin Beiber and One Direction with no mercy, we are both 13 and you also like My Little Pony, wow I bet I have just lossed half my reviewers by saying I hate Justin Beiber and 1D and I also sound like a creeper so im gonna shut the hell up now before I really embarrass myself :/**

**Misty: Oh god, what are you planning to do with us?**

**Me: *chuckles evily* you will just have to wait and see *laughs like a crazy evil maniac you see in cartoons***

**Dawn: Oh no, we're doomed, I know it!**

**Jimmy: Yep, we're so screwed**

**Me: Bianca do the disclaimer please!**

**Bianca: sure! RogueCupcake does not own Pokemon in any way, she also doesn't own any of the songs in this chapter!**

**Me: Good, now on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Dawn's POV**

Oh my gosh I can't believe that the Halloween Ball is today! I guess time flys when you are spending most of your time making halloween costumes but they are so perfect! All of us matched and it was so gory and scary! We decided we were going to go trick or treating in Lilycove, then go to the Ball and then all have sleepovers in the boys rooms and play pranks! Its going to be so much fun!

"You ok there troublesome? You're making some weird facial expressions there" said Paul, wrapping his arms around my waist, at the moments we were in maths, cuddling in our seats as we usually do I was glad as we only had classes until lunch time today so our last lesson is Band!

"Oh, um ye, I was just thinking..." I muttered.

"About what?" he asked, slightly worried. "Your not doubting our relationship already are you? You shouldn't listen to what Barry and Ursula have to say" he said, tightening his hold on me.

"Oh no its nothing like that! I don't give a shit what that slut and bastard say! I was just thinking about today, the plan is to go trick or treating, play pranks, go to the ball, have a sleepover in your room, play more pranks, truth or dare, and thats it right?" I asked.

"Sounds like it, say, how's our costumes going?"

"Oooh they're going perfectly! You'll see them later though! But personally I think they are amazing, and they're really scary and gory! Should scare the shit out of kids when we scare 'em later!" I gushed.

"You sure don't act like a girl! But whatever, I like you that way" chuckled Paul, kissing my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hey, speaking of costumes, did you ever pick up your brothers girlfriends dress?" I asked innocently.

"Ye, finally got around to it, bu- wait, how did you know about that? That was a phone call" he asked, stunned.

"I hacked your phone as well as the others phones apart from Hugh's, Cheren's, Calem's and Kenny's phones, I read your messages, listened to your calls, you name it, seeing if there was anything I could use against you, but that was ages ago" I explained.

"You hacked our phones? Just like that?" he asked, still stunned.

"Ye, but we got rid of them as soon as we started dating you guys, besides if I wanted to know if your hiding something we will read your minds!" I explained.

"... I have such an awesome girlfriend, I mean you are a professional at dirt biking, skate boarding, singing and everything, and your beautiful" he whispered, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Dawn, Paul, I hope your listening back there! We have a pop quiz now!" shouted Miss Candice from the front of the class.

I groaned at this, soon enough she started coming around with the test papers, it was filled with stupid maths questions that were ridiculously easy! This wont take me long at all!

"Ok class, you may start now!"

I quickly whizzed through the questions and answered them correctly, not even re reading them as I knew they were all right. I looked around the room to see everyone slouched over their papers, even Paul looked as if he was having troubles, I guess I should help him.

"_the answer to number 12 is 53, 13 is 58, 14 is 29 and 15 is 74" _I told him through telepathy, answering the questions he had yet to answer.

"_Thanks but how did you answer them so quickly?" _he asked, looking at me oddly.

"_Magic, my dear friend, magic!" _I teased, sticking my tongue out at him.

In answer he just wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek, Im so glad the teacher never had the guts to stop us, I guess there are some benefits of being a princess! Finally, after a while, the bell rang, signalling it was time for Textiles, again it was easy as all we did was put the finishing touches on our costumes, though I had to make sure Lyra, Yellow, Rosa and Bianca didn't see their costumes, its going to be a surprise!

The bell rang and it was time for Band, me, Lyra, Yellow, Rosa and Bianca split up and I met up with Leaf, May and Misty so we could go to band together, I knew when we're older we want to be a famous band, White and Zoe want to be actresses, Yellow and Rosa want to be athletes, Lyra and Bianca want to be dancers and Marina and Serena want to be models, but I wonder, if we all became famous, will we still be close? I mean we will all have duties and shit, I guess we will have to make time for each other though, Im not even sure if all this princess business allows us to become what we want to be but oh well, I guess we will just have to see, right?

"Girls! Today I decided we are all going to sing duets! The pairs will be Dawn and Paul, May and Drew, Leaf and Gary and Misty and Ash! You have 10 minutes to decide what songs you are going to write!" declared Miss. Roxie.

"Sure, I know what song me and Gary can sing!" exclaimed Leaf, dragging Gary away.

I turned to Paul and dragged him off to a corner, "So, any ideas?" I asked.

"Not really, you?" he replied, bored.

"Well, I do have one idea, I wrote a duet a while back and its called The Last Night, I have the lyrics somewhere in my bag..." I explained, fishing through my bag for the lyrics. "Aha! Found them!" I exclaimed as I pulled out a huge navy folder with stars on it, I opened it on the right page and handed it to Paul.

"Seems good, why did you make it?" he asked.

"It was after a bad break up, wow I seem to have a lot of those..." I explained sadly.

"Don't worry, I won't let it happen again" he promised, hugging me close to him.

"Ok everyone! Time to begin, first up shall be Gary and Leaf!" shouted Miss Roxie.

"Ok, so this is a song _I _wrote for once, its called Where Dem Girls At" **[Real version by David Guetta or something]**

Gary:** So many girls in here, where do I begin?**

**I seen this one, I'm about to go in**

**Then she said, I'm here with my friends**

**She got me thinking and that's when I said**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**So go get them, we can all be friends**

**Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends**

**You're the shit and I love that body**

**You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody**

**You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited**

**Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body**

**President's in my wallet, no rules I'm about it**

**Blow the whistle for the hotties**

**I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much**

**10 to one of me, I can handle that love**

**Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz**

**Holla cause I'm free, to whatever it's no rush**

Leaf: **So many boys in here where do I begin?**

**I see this one, I'm about to go in**

**Than he said I'm here with my friends**

**He got to thinking, then that's when he said**

Gary: **Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

Both: **So go get them, we can all be friends**

Leaf: **Peebe, peebe, who's Peabo Bryson?**

**Two years ago I renewed my license**

**Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that?**

**You can suck on a dick, or you can suck on a ballsack**

**No no, I don't endorse that**

**Pause that, abort that**

**Just the other day mi go London, saw that**

**Kissing down the street, paparazzi, all that**

**Hey hey what can I say?**

**Day day day da-day day**

**Coming through the club, all the girls in the back of me**

**This ain't football, why the fuck they tryna tackle me?**

**Really?**

**I pick dude at the bar like really?**

**Looking like he wanna good time like really?**

**Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly**

Gary: **So many girls in here where do I begin?**

**I see this one, I'm about to go in**

**Than she said I'm here with my friends**

**She got me thinkin', then that's when I said**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**So go get them, we can all be friends**

Leaf: **Day day day da-day day **_**[repeats]**_

**Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh**

**Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh**

**Yo, where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh**

**Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'**

Gary: **So many girls in here, where do I begin?**

**I seen this one, I'm about to go in**

**Then she said, I'm here with my friends**

**She got me thinking and that's when I said**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**So go get them, we can all be friends**

"That was amazing guys! Now next up will be Ash and Misty"

"Great! We will be singing a sing Misty wrote called Enchanted!" **[Owl City and Taylor Swift]**

Ash: **There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles**

**Same old tired, lonely place**

**Walls of insincerity**

**Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face**

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"**

**Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me**

**The playful conversation starts**

**Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy**

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

**Oh Misty I was so enchanted to meet you too**

Both: **This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you too**

Misty: **The lingering question kept me up**

**2AM, who do you love?**

**I wondered till I'm wide awake**

**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door**

**I'd open up and you would say,**

**Hey it was enchanting to meet you**

**Oh Ash I was so enchanted to meet you too**

Both: **This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you too**

Ash: **This is me praying that this was the very first page**

**Not where the story line ends**

**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**

**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon**

**I was enchanted to meet you too**

Both: **Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**

Misty: **Ash I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you too**

Ash: **I was never in love with someone else**

**I never had somebody waiting on me**

**'Cause you were all of my dreams come true**

**And I just wish you knew **

**Misty I was so in love with you**

"Amazing you two! Now next up is Drew and May, what will you guys be singing?" asked Miss Roxie.

"Its called Hall of Fame, I wrote it myself!" exclaimed May. **[By The Script and Will. ]**

May: **Yeah, you can be the greatest**

**You can be the best**

**You can be the King Kong banging on your chest**

Drew: **You can beat the world**

**You can beat the war**

**You can talk to God, go banging on his door**

May: **You can throw your hands up**

**You can beat the clock (yeah)**

**You can move a mountain**

**You can break rocks**

Drew: **You can be a master**

**Don't wait for luck**

**Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself**

Both: **Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**

**'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

Drew: **You can go the distance**

**You can run the mile**

**You can walk straight through hell with a smile**

**You can be the hero**

**You can get the gold**

**Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke**

May: **Yeah, do it for your people**

**Do it for your pride**

**How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?**

**Do it for your country**

**Do it for your name**

**'Cause there's gonna be a day...**

Both: **When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**

**'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

Drew: **Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion**

**On the walls of the hall of fame**

Both: **Be students**

**Be teachers**

**Be politicians**

**Be preachers**

**(Yeah)**

**Be believers**

**Be leaders**

**Be astronauts**

**Be champions**

**Be truth seekers**

**Be students**

**Be teachers**

**Be politicians**

**Be preachers**

**Be believers**

**Be leaders**

**Be astronauts**

**Be champions**

**Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

**(Be a champion)**

**You could be the greatest**

**(Be a champion)**

**You can be the best**

**(Be a champion)**

**You can be the King Kong banging on your chest**

**(Be a champion)**

**You could beat the world**

**(Be a champion)**

**You could beat the war**

**(Be a champion)**

**You could talk to God, go banging on his door**

**(Be a champion)**

**You can throw your hands up**

**(Be a champion)**

**You can beat the clock (yeah)**

**(Be a champion)**

**You can move a mountain**

**(Be a champion)**

**You can break rocks**

**(Be a champion)**

**You can be a master**

**(Be a champion)**

**Don't wait for luck**

**(Be a champion)**

**Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself**

**(Be a champion)**

May: **Standing in the hall of fame**

"You guys are absolutely amazing! Now, Dawn and Paul, you guys ready? As the main singers of each groups I expect a lot from you!"

"Ye we're ready, the song is called The Last Night and Dawn wrote it" said Paul. **[its really by Skillet, man I love this song]**

Paul: **You come to me with scars on your wrist**

**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**

Dawn: **I just came to say goodbye**

**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**

Paul: **But I know it's a lie.**

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**

**The last night you'll spend alone,**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**

**I'm everything you need me to be.**

**Your parents say everything is your fault**

**But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all**

Dawn: **I'm so sick of when they say**

**It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine**

Paul: **But I know it's a lie.**

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**

**The last night you'll spend alone,**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**

**I'm everything you need me to be.**

**The last night away from me**

**The night is so long when everything's wrong**

**If you give me your hand I will help you hold on**

**Tonight,**

**Tonight.**

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

**I'm everywhere you want me to be.**

**The last night you'll spend alone,**

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**

**I'm everything you need me to be.**

**I won't let you say goodbye,**

**I'll be your reason why.**

**The last night away from me,**

**Away from me.**

"Wow guys... That was an amazing song! Very heartfelt!" squealed Miss Roxie.

"Now, that is all of them but I must know, what are you singing tonight?" asked Nando.

"We have 3 songs perfect for tonight! I wrote them myself!" I explained excitedly.

"Excellent!" said Roxie just as the bell went. "Class dismissed!"

**Misty's POV**

We all went back to our house apart from Dawn who needed to go get our outfits, I wonder what they look like? I may not be the girly type and I know the cosumes are dresses but I can't wait! Dawn knows us so I know she wont go too over the top and as long as its gothic and gory im good.

"Where's Dawn?" asked Zoe.

"Oh, she went to go get our outfits" explained Leaf.

"Ye, prepare yourself for utter amazingness! I saw part of one of the dresses and it looked absolutely amazing!" squealed Bianca.

"Oh god, we haven't got anything girly have we?" questioned Hugh.

"No, the chances are yours are extra gory" I said.

"Awesome!" shouted Ash with a fist pump.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Dawn stepped in, carrying 24 clothing bags, **(A/N: You know the ones they keep dresses in at wedding dress stores and dry cleaners, those kind of bags) **about 50 bags containing jewelery and another 24 bags of shoes. She stumbled a bit before Paul came rushing over and took half the bags off her.

"Im back..." she panted.

"Can I look at our costumes?!" asked May.

"No! The boys are changing first, then us girls will" said Dawn, now seeming to be more alert.

"Fine... I bet their awesome though!" squealed Serena.

"Haha ye, now, boys go take your tops off and change into some shorts!" ordered Dawn. All of us looked at her as if she was on drugs, what the fuck is she thinking?!

"E-excuse me?" asked Kenny.

"Well, I need to cover your faces, arms, legs and chests with the body paint to make it look realistic, silly, now go!" she explained.

The boys left and came out a couple minutes later, in nothing apart from baggy denim shorts that went to their knees, all of us stared and blushed, apart from Dawn who tried to act proffessional but still couldn't hide a small dusting of pink that appeared on her face considering Paul had an _eight pack _instead of the other guys who had a six pack. _Damn _Ash looked _good._

"Done drooling?" asked Calem, eyeing Serena.

"W-whatever!" she stuttered.

"Now come on, make up time!" declared Dawn.

After a lot of blushing, stuttering and drooling all the boys were done, they had a pale sickly green boy paint over their chests, faces, necks, arms and legs with realistic looking cuts and gashes all over them, some parts of their bodies looked as if they were rotting away, it was truly disgurting but you have to admit, Dawn did one hell of a good job!

"Holy shit this is awesome" exclaimed Gary.

Dawn handed them their bags and basically shoved them into their rooms to get changed, a while later they came out, fully dressed in their costumed, all of them consisted of a ripped and bloody black suit with black dress pants without the jackets, Ash had a baby blue bow tie, Paul had a black one, Gary had a green one, Drew had a red one, Silver had a purple one, Jimmy had a vibrant pink one, Kenny had an orange one, Calem had a dove grey one, Hugh had a steel grey one, Cheren had a yellow one and N had a lilac one and Red had very pale pink one.

"One more thing!" murmured Dawn as she messed up everyones hair. "Now you really do look like zombies! Oh I almost forgot your wings!" she gasped, grabbing their wings which were pure black with blood dripping from them and glueing them to their backs through the holes she cut into the backs of their shirts.

"Now, girls turn!" she squealed. We all went into our rooms and put on tube tops and short shorts, and when we came out the boys stared at us, haha revenge!

"Done drooling?" asked Serena, looking at Calem.

"Hmph" he replied.

After a while we were also in the same body paint as the boys, all our piercings in too, adding to the look. Dawn gave us our clothing bags and pushed us into our rooms to get changed, our costumes were flipping amazing! They consisted of a strapless black dress with with grey lace over it and the ends of them were ripped and jagged, they all had a petticoat under them making them puffy and they reached our knees. For accessories we had a black dog collar style choker and grey elbow length fingerless gloves, for shoes we wore our black knee high converse and they guys wore black dress shoes and our wings and tails were dripping with blood.

"Wow Mist you look amazing!" exclaimed Ash, stunned.

"Thanks" I replied, embarrassed.

**Third Person POV (lol another twist in the story!)**

All of a sudden Misty, Leaf, May, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Ash, Silver, N, Jimmy, Red, Hugh, Kenny, Cheren, Calem and Drew passed out on the floor leaving the others to stare at them, confused.

"G-guys? Are you okay, this is a joke right?" stuttered White, kneeling down and gently shaking Dawn and N.

"I dont think this is a joke... But it is odd, do you think their ok?" said Lyra, checking their pulse. "Their still breathing"

**Dawn's POV**

Where the fuck am I? My head hurts like hell... I groggily open my eyes and look around, im in some strange cave by the looks of it... I see Paul lying next to me slowly waking up as well, is everyone here? I get up and see all of us are here apart from Yellow, White, Lyra, Marina, Rosa, Bianca, Zoe and Serena.

"Where the fuck are we?" grumbled Paul, rubbing his head and getting up to stand next to me, I looked around to see the others doing the same.

"You are inside the Cave Of Destiny, I have something very important to tell you, young ones" said Stone Teller, appearing out of no where. "You boys please come forward"

The boys did as they were told as we just watched with dumbstruck expressions, what could he possibly want with the guys? As the boys walked towards him Stone Teller raised his palm infront of him pointing it at the boys, he wasn't going to attack them was he? I stepped forward incase he tried anything but stopped when I heard what he said next.

"You boys are also royals, you are the sons of Ares, God of War, bloodshed and violence, however contrary to your father, you are not destined for bloodshed, you are destined to each marry one of the princesses" he said, looking at the boys, palm still raised. "With the power of Heaven and Hell behind me, I hear by declare you the Princes of the Underworld, and as the girls are the Princesses of Light and Day as well as the Princesses of Life you shall also be the Princes of Dark and Night, use your powers wisely, even though your futures will be tough, you have the power to overcome any obstacle in your way" all of a sudden his palm started glowing and out of it shot a beam of light splitting into numerous other beams, each hitting one of the boys, their eyes started to glow and they were lifted into the air, pure black wings sprouted from their backs, destroying the fake ones from their costumes, they also grew tails the colours of their hair and pitch black crowns formed on their heads which looked as if they were made out of pure darkness. Suddenly the lights stopped and the boys were dropped back onto the ground on their feet.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Cheren.

"Your all Princes now, and remember, use your powers wisely, dear children, now, Im going to send you back to reality but I need to speak to these four Princesses along with Prince Paul, Prince Gary, Prince Drew and Prince Ash" said Stone Teller, giving a sweep of his hand causing all the boys to disappear apart from Paul, Gary, Drew and Ash.

"What do you need with us?" asked Gary.

"You eight have an extra power, you all have the ability to turn into eeveelutions" started Stone Teller.

"Deep down you are all eeveelutions, and today is the day you will unlock them" said Stone Teller, raising his palm again, a bright light errupted from it and shot itself at us.

I felt a tingling sensation in my body and felt myself shrink down and I grew a muzzle and my ears grew longer, I was a... Glaceon? I looked around and saw that May was a Flareon, Misty was a Vaporeon, Leaf was a Leafeon, Paul was an Umbreon, Gary was a rather tall Eevee, so now we were all the same height, Ash was a Joleon and Drew was a... Oh My God! I almost burst out laughing, Drew is an Espeon! Not very manly anymore is he!?

"An Espeon, really?!" whined Drew.

"Im afraid so, now, you must leave, I will send you back now" said ST. **(A/N: we're just gonna call him that from now on ok? Stone Teller is too long of a name to keep writing out so from this day froward he is known as ST!)**

All of a sudden I woke up back in our living room in our house, the only thing that went through my mind was What The Fuck Just Happened?! I saw everyone who wasn't there when we were told we were eeveelutions looking at me oddly so I explained what happened and they all looked shocked.

"So not only are the guys Princes that are supposed to one day marry us, you guys are also eeveelutions?!" asked Zoe.

"Ye I guess so, its pretty cool though!" squealed Misty.

"Oh God guys, we need to carry on getting ready! Theres 4 hours until the ball so if we want to go Trick or Treating we have to do it soon! Its a good thing the last thing we need to do it mess up our hair" I said as I messed up me and the girls hair so it looks as if we were dragged through a bush backwards.

"Good now lets GO! Do you have any decent pranks Dawnie?" asked May.

I smirked and gave the girls a knowing look, "Of course I do! As there is 24 of us I want us to walk around acting like real zombies and chasing people! I want to scare the shit out of as many people as possible!" I squealed.

"Ok ok, we get it, lets just go"

After hours of scaring people, playing pranks and hoarding sweets and chocolate, my personal favourite prank of ours was when I jumped out at people from alleyways ultimately scaring the shit out of them. We finally got home but we had to go straight to the ball as it had already started and we were supposed to perform in ten minutes.

"The party is actually pretty cool, it definitely started up quickly" commented Gary.

"Oh we have to go perform come on!" cried Leaf, grabbing Gary's hand and dragging him up to the stage with the rest of us following, me and Paul walked up to the main microphones whilst Drew, Ash, May and Misty went behind the huge DJ booth and Gary and Leaf were behind the side microphones. "Hey guys! You having fun so far?!" I shouted into the mic, making the crowd roar. "Good, so our first song is called Timber, enjoy!" **[its really by Pitbull and Kesha]**

Dawn: **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

**You better move, you better dance**

**Let's make a night you won't remember**

**I'll be the one you won't forget**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**

Gary: **The bigger they are, the harder they fall**

**These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs**

**I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off**

**Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber**

**Face down, booty up, timber**

**That's the way we like to–what?–timber**

**I'm slicker than an oil spill**

**She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber**

Paul: **Swing your partner round and round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**One more shot, another round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**Swing your partner round and round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**One more shot, another round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

Dawn and Leaf: **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

**You better move, you better dance**

**Let's make a night you won't remember**

**I'll be the one you won't forget**

**It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber**

**You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)**

**Let's make a night you won't remember**

**I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**

Paul: **Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane**

**Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed**

**Live in hotels, swing on planes**

**Blessed to say, money ain't a thing**

**Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí**

**Order me another round, homie**

**We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down**

Gary: **Swing your partner round and round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**One more shot, another round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**Swing your partner round and round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

**One more shot, another round**

**End of the night, it's going down**

Dawn and Leaf: **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**

**You better move, you better dance**

**Let's make a night you won't remember**

**I'll be the one you won't forget**

**It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber**

**You better move, you better dance (you better dance)**

**Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember**

**I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), (hey), wooooah (it's going down) (Pitbull)**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (c'mon), wooooah (it's going down)**

**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)**

Once we finished the crowed roared with applause, you could hear wolf whistles and cat calls somewhere in the hall as well. "Here we go everyone! This next one is called Dynamite!" I once again shouted into the mic. **[real song is by Taio Cruz]**

Gary:** I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**

**I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans**

**I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands**

**Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**

**Yeah, yeah**

**'Cause it goes on and on and on...**

**And it goes on and on and on...**

**Yeah!**

All: **I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

**Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

**Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

Paul: **'Cause we gon' rock this club,**

**We gon' go all night,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

**'Cause I told you once,**

**Now I told you twice,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

Gary: **I came to move, move, move, move**

**Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew**

**I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do**

**Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do**

**Yeah, yeah**

Dawn, Misty, May and Leaf: **'Cause it goes on and on and on...**

**And it goes on and on and on...**

**Yeah!**

Dawn: **I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

**Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

**Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

Drew: **'Cause we gon' rock this club,**

**We gon' go all night,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

**'Cause I told you once,**

**Now I told you twice,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

May: **I'm gonna take it all,**

**I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.**

**Higher over all,**

**I, I'm gonna be the last one landing.**

**Cause I, I, I believe it,**

**And I, I, I I just want it all...**

**I just want it all...**

**I'm gonna put my hands in the air!**

**Hands, hands in the air!**

**Put your hands in the air!**

All: **I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

**Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

**Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

**'Cause we gon' rock this club,**

**We gon' go all night,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite!**

**'Cause I told you once,**

**Now I told you twice,**

**We gon' light it up,**

**Like it's dynamite**

More cheering was heard as we finished our song, "Now this next one is called Give Me Everything, I wanna see you dancin'!" I screamed earning more applause. **[its really by Pitbull]**

Gary: **Me not working hard?**

**Yeah, right! Picture that with a Kodak**

**Or, better yet, go to Times Square**

**Take a picture of me with a Kodak**

**Took my life from negative to positive**

**I just want y'all know that**

**And tonight, let's enjoy life**

**Paul, Dawn, Leaf**

**That's right**

Drew: **Tonight I want all of you tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**For all we know we might not get tomorrow**

**Let's do it tonight**

Dawn, Leaf, Misty and May: **Don't care what they say**

**Or what games they play**

**Nothing is enough**

**'Til I have your love**

Drew: **Let's do it tonight**

Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf: **I want you tonight,**

**I want you to stay**

**I want you tonight**

Dawn and May: **Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

Gary: **Take advantage of tonight**

**Cause tomorrow I'm off to Dubai to perform for a princess**

**But tonight, I can make you my queen**

**And make love to you endless**

**This is insane: the way the name growin'**

**Money keep flowin'**

**Hustlers move aside**

**So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin'**

**I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan**

**Put it on my life, baby,**

**I make you feel right, baby**

**Can't promise tomorrow**

**But, I promise tonight**

**Dalé**

Paul: **Excuse me (Excuse Me)**

**And I might drink a little more than I should tonight**

**And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight**

**And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight**

**Cause we might not get tomorrow**

Dawn: **Tonight I want all of you tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**For all we know we might not get tomorrow**

**Let's do it tonight**

Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf: **Don't care what they say**

**Or what games they play**

**Nothing is enough**

**'Til I have your love**

Drew: **Let's do it tonight**

Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf: **I want you tonight, I want you to stay**

**I want you tonight**

Dawn and May: **Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

Paul: **Reach for the stars**

**And if you don't grab 'em,**

**At least you'll fall on top of the world**

**Think about it**

**Cause if you slip,**

**I'm gon' fall on top yo girl (hahaa)**

**What I'm involved with**

**Is deeper than the masons**

**Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret**

**My family's from Cuba**

**But I'm an American Idol**

**Get money like Seacrest**

Gary: **Put it on my life, baby**

**I make you feel right, baby**

**Can't promise tomorrow**

**But, I promise tonight**

**Dalé**

Paul: **Excuse me (Excuse Me)**

**And I might drink a little more than I should tonight**

**And I might take you home with me if I could tonight**

**And baby Ima make you feel so good tonight**

**Cause we might not get tomorrow**

Ash: **Tonight I want all of you tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**For all we know, we might not get tomorrow**

**Let's do it tonight**

Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf: **Don't care what they say**

**Or what games they play**

**Nothing is enough**

**'Til I have your love**

Drew: **Let's do it tonight**

Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf: **I want you tonight, I want you to stay**

**I want you tonight**

Dawn and May: **Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

**Give me everything tonight**

Paul and Dawn: **Excuse me (Excuse Me)**

**And I might drink a little more than I should tonight**

**And I might take you home with me if I could tonight**

**And baby Ima make you feel so good tonight**

**Cause we might not get tomorrow**

"Okay everyone! This next one is our last song of the night and its called I Can Do Anything! Enjoy!" **[song by 3oh!3]**

Leaf: **We can do an album,**

**Or we can do a viral,**

**Spread it like an STD you got back in high school,**

**I can run for president,**

**Or just run the block,**

**I could be a stoner,**

**Or shit I forgot,**

Gary: **I could be an athlete,**

**I could be a New York cabbie,**

**I could be your boyfriend in the back seat,**

**Pass me a beer or a bottle of gin,**

**Shit! I can be your best friend,**

Dawn: **I ain't gonna take no shit from no one,**

**I ain't gonna take no lip from no one,**

**You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on,**

**It's golden now,**

**Why would I slow down?**

Misty: **I can do anything, anything, anything I want,**

May: **Anything, anything, anything I want,**

Drew: **Anything, anything, anything I want,**

Paul: **It's golden now**

**Why would I slow down?**

Gary: **I can be your dad**

**Actually I probably am**

**I could drive a Ferrari**

**Or be fixing the Trans-Am**

**I could write bad checks**

**I could smoke cigarettes**

**I could be valedictorian having no sex**

Leaf: **I can smell the roses**

**Or watch as it decomposes,**

**I could be one of those models shoving coke up their noses,**

**I could live in the streets**

**Or I could rot in a mansion,**

**I could live off the beats**

**Or I could die from the dancin',**

Paul: **I ain't gonna take no shit from no one,**

**I ain't gonna take no lip from no one,**

**You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on,**

**It's golden now,**

**Why would I slow down?**

Misty: **I can do anything, anything, anything I want,**

May: **Anything, anything, anything I want,**

Drew: **Anything, anything, anything I want,**

Dawn: **It's golden now**

**Why would I slow down?**

Paul: **Slow Down **_**[x3]**_

All: **Cause I can do anything, anything, anything I want,**

**Anything, anything, anything I want,**

**We won't ever stop**

**We won't ever stop**

**Cause I can do anything, anything, I want,**

Dawn and Paul: **I ain't gonna take no shit from no one,**

**I ain't gonna take no lip from no one,**

**You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on,**

**It's golden now,**

**Why would I slow down?**

Misty: **I can do anything, anything, anything I want,**

May: **Anything, anything, anything I want,**

Drew: **Anything, anything, anything I want,**

Dawn and Paul: **It's golden now**

**Why would I slow down?**

**I ain't gonna take no shit from no one,**

**I ain't gonna take no lip from no one,**

**You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on,**

**It's golden now,**

**Why would I slow down?**

Misty: **I can do anything, anything, anything I want,**

May: **Anything, anything, anything I want,**

Drew: **Anything, anything, anything I want,**

Dawn and Paul: **It's golden now**

**Why would I slow down?**

There was more cheering as we walked off the stage, I sure was ready to partay! "Hey Paul! Dance with me?" I asked as the DJ played a slow song which is unusual consiering its a halloween party but oh well.

"Sure" he smirked as he took my hand, leading me to the dance floor.

"Oooh N, I wanna dance too!" squealed White.

"Um, I dont know how to dance" he admitted sheepishly.

"Sure you do! Come on!" she said, dragging him off to the dance floor as well.

I laid my head on Paul's shoulder and watched as the guys dragged their girlfriends to go dance, or in some cases the other way round, but suddenly the music was cut off and the lights went out and people started screaming, we heard a gun shot and as Paul tried to drag me away somewhere someone grabbed my other arm and then everything went black.

**OMG CLIFFHANGER! so, guess what? I LIED! Next chapter is the last chapter lol. I know its not many chapters but oh well, I have already started to write the sequel! Also, write in the reviews what you think is going to happen! Its like a mini competition, whoever gets it right will win a mountain of cyber cookies and gets the last chapter dedicated to them! Anyway, until next time!**

**RogueCupcake xx**


	8. Authors Note!

**Hey guys, this isnt a chapter, im just here to say im very sorry but we had some problems with chapter 7 and originally didnt put any spaces in between any of the words but im pretty sure its ok now but I cant really check cuz my computer is messing itself up, and Im only able to type this with great difficulty, hopefully this will get uploaded so you can see it but oh well if it doesnt, but dont worry the story shall go on! I just thought I should let you know that chapter 7 may not come out right for you guys so let me know if it doesnt ok? Thanks xx**

**RogueCupcake xx**


	9. PLEASE HELP US

**Hey everyone, this is **_**not **_**an update, its another authors note, sorry, I will post the new chapter soon, its just we **_**really**_** need your help, the god damned government is shutting down along with **_**all**_** fan created websites, fan videos, fanart, and everything involving fan related stuff!**

**If they shut down I have no idea what I would do, its the only place I can really be myself as I dont really have friends in real life, this is actually one of the only places I dont get bullied or threatened so please **_**please**_** sign this petition even if its just to save your stories and hard work from being deleted.**

**We need over 50,000 more signatures by the 19****th**** of March, I know it seems impossible but if we can spread the word through the fanfiction community by telling our friends and family I honestly think we could do it, please sign this petition to save all our hard work, thank you.**

**petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop- sopa- 2014/ q0Vkk0Zr**

**please get rid of the spaces when you paste it into the search bar **

**-RogueCupcake xx**


	10. Chapter 10: The End, or is it?

**Omg this is the last chapter! Its so sad TT_TT but fear not! The sequel shall come soon, I hope... But anyway, whats going to happen to the girls? By the way this chapter is **_**incredibly **_**short, like **_**ridiculously **_**short but oh well :/ **

**Dawn: Seriously whats going to happen to us?**

**Bianca: Its worrying us too**

**Me: Oh Bianca, poor poor Bianca, little do you know you dont have to worry about a thing in that pretty little head of yours!**

**Bianca: Um, ok?**

**Me: Infact half of you dont have to worry about anything actually *chuckles evilly***

**Hugh: Well shit!**

**Me: I do not own Pokemon or any songs that were in this entire story! Enjoy!**

**Dawn POV**

I slowly awoke to see Paul's face about 2 inches away from mine, "Thank god your ok, you were hit on the head by some guy" he explained.

"What's going on?" I asked, still dizzy.

"Im not sure, all I hear is gun shots and screaming, but dont worry, we'll be fine" he soothed.

"I need to check on my sisters" I said ugently, standing up.

"Ok, we will split up, I will find the boys, you find the girls" he decided, getting up as well and running into the middle of the chaos.

Ok Im alone now and I need to stay focused, I put a protective shield around me so I wont get hurt as I searched for the girls, I hope their ok, I will die inside if something happens to them... I searched around for a while hoping to see them until I bumped into Misty.

"Misty! Over here! Come inside my protection spell!" I called to her, she looked around and grinned when she saw me.

"Thank god your ok, Dawn!" she said once she was inside, hugging me.

All I could do was nod and hug her back, slowly after that we found Leaf, May, White, Lyra and Rosa. But where was everyone else? I was starting to panic, what happens if something happened to them?! All of a sudden I heard a piercing scream coming from the far side of the hall, we ran as fast as we could towards the sound, oh no, why did that scream sound so familiar?!

We finally got there and I couldnt believe what I saw, no, this isn't real, it cant be... On the floor in front of me lay Marina, Jimmy, Bianca, Cheren, Serena, Calem, Zoe, Kenny, Red and Yellow with blood pouring from their mouths and from the bullet wounds in their chests and heads, they were dead. I looked up and saw Paul, Ash, Gary, Drew, N, Silver and Hugh standing above them... with guns in their hands? Suddenly it clicked, they... no, they couldn't have...

"Y-you killed my sisters and your own friends?!" I screached at him.

"W-what?! No! I didn't kill them!" he shouted back, horrified.

"We wouldn't do that!" shouted Drew, grief stricken.

"Ye well the evidence is pretty clear! You have the guns! I cant believe you would kill my sisters!" screamed May.

"But-" started N.

"Shut up! You killed my f-family" sobbed White, breaking down in tears, leaning over Yellow.

I walked up to Paul and looked him in the eyes, "How could you? I loved you, I _loved _you Paul, my sisters are the only family I had left, and you k-killed half of them, I will _never_ forgive you for this, _ever_" I whispered.

"B-but-" he pleaded.

"JUST _GO_!" I screamed at him.

All he could do was watch with wide eyes as I walked over to my sisters and cried my eyes out along with the others, I loved them so much... I loved _him_, why would he do this to me? Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around to see a man with spiky blue hair and a blue fedora.

"Hi, Im Riley, I need you and your sisters to see something" he said, gesturing for us to follow him, we picked up our sisters bodies and followed, ignoring the pleas from the boys as they told us not to go.

Riley led us to a jet which took us to a secluded island, the whole way there we were silent, mourning the deaths of our sisters. "Girls, were here" spoke up Riley, breaking the silence. We nodded and followed him off the jet and into some kind of base, I knew we shouldn't just follow a stranger but I dont give a shit anymore, they can kill me for all I care, I felt betrayed, upset... and broken.

"Now, we have some explaining to do, those boys, all 12 of them, they were never truly your friends, they were sent to use you for your power, but as soon as their boss found out they gained the power too, they were going to kill you all tonight and it appears their own team was caught in the crossfires, but we came to protect you, I just wish we got their sooner, so we could save all of you" he explained, looking straight into our disbelieving eyes.

"Sent b-by who?" asked Rosa.

"Team Darkrai, they are a team of skilled assassins who want to control all the the legendary pokemon, we are Team Cresselia, we want to protect the legendaries" he explained.

"But does that mean the boys are part of an evil assassin organisation?" I asked, confused.

"No they were only hired for that one job apparently, as they were your age and already going to that school" said Riley. "Anyway, we want you girls to join Team Cresselia and fight to take down Team Darkrai with us, we believe with your powers we could defeat them"

"... Ok we will join you, but im confused, why isn't Team Darkrai keeping the boys if they have the same powers as us?" asked Lyra.

"You girls are a lot stronger than the boys, and you are all also heir to the Greek Throne of The Gods, which you will learn more about soon" he stated.

"I thought the boys truly loved us..." I murmured.

"Over time, you will understand never to listen to The Hearts Lies"

**Sorry for the shitty and short ending, im not proud of it but oh well... Do you know how hard it was for me to kill Yellow off? It was hella PAINFUL! But no need to worry, I dont think they will stay dead for long but who knows, I could randomly revive them at any point in the sequel! By the way I not sure when the sequel be up but I will try to upload it soon, the idea is I write the first few chapters and then I put the first chapter up so expect to wait about a month or so, I will probably upload the first chapter around my birthday which is the 7****th**** of april, so ya, dont kill me for killing off some of the characters, they probably won't stay dead long so ye, keep an eye out for the sequel! Until next time,**

**RogueCupcake xx**


	11. Acknowledgments, please read!

**Hey guys! Time for acknowledgements and stuff! **

**Thanks to all my lovely readers, I love u all so much! Without you guys this story nor the upcoming sequel will be possible so this is just a super quick word to say so, thanks for taking the time to read my story and please go check out my new oneshot called Alone, my older one shot called Listen To Your Heart both are ikarishipping, and I have also started a new story about my OC Sophie White called My Story, and please send in your own OC's to participate in the story, whether they be travelling partners or rivals who knows, more information in chapter 1 of My Story which is now up!**

**Also I am currently working on the sequel to this story, it will be called The Heart Tells No Lies, I have started it but I have a bit of a writers block but I swear to you im trying, please dont give up on me just yet, so keep an eye out for the sequel which should be out around my birthday which is the 7****th**** of April, so until then good bye my lovely amazing reviewers!**

**RogueCupcake xx**


	12. IMPORTANT, ITS ABOUT THE SEQUEL

**This is the last update on this story ever I promise, I just wanted to say, CHAPTER ONE OF THE HEART TELLS NO LIES IS FINALLY OUT! Yay! It was fun to read and I will update it again this weekend, just thought I should let you know :) XD please read it if you enjoyed this story :) Until next time,**

**RogueCupake xx**


End file.
